Les Jeux de l'Amour & du Hasard
by Moona Neko
Summary: Le problème avec la Jalousie, c'est qu'elle est la meilleure amie de l'Amour. Et quand les deux doivent coopérer, il arrive que le résultat ne soit pas celui attendu...Car quand on invite ces deux-là, ils veulent toujours jouer avec leurs règles...Et à vouloir jouer avec eux, Aomine & Himuro vont se brûler les doigts ... AoHimu, KuroKaga, AoKuro, HimuKaga
1. Prologue

**» Auteur** **: **Moona-sama

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, à mon grand désarroi...

**» Pairing :** AoHimu, KuroKaga, AoKuro, HimuKaga

**» Rating : **T, mais passera en M par la suite.

» **Note : **& oui, maintenant que l'Arôme du Désir est terminé, je me lance dans un nouveau projet que j'écrirais simultanément avec Notre Drame Romantique ! Le pairing doit plus que vous étonner et c'est normal. Pour tout avouer, le scénario de base n'est pas de moi. C'est ma petite panthère (alias mon ti hélico, qui se reconnaitra sans aucun doute possible) qui m'en a soufflé le synopsis. Trouvant le couple original (et puisqu'il s'agit d'une façon de me venger indirectement *niark*) j'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette aventure qui promet d'être originale. Pour la petite histoire, la personne m'ayant donné le synopsis est le Aomine d'un forum de RPG sur Kuroko no Basket sur lequel elle m'a demandé (ou limite obligé 8D) de m'inscrire car elle lisait déjà mes fanfictions. Sur ce forum, j'incarne Himuro et c'est suite à quelques délires sur le tchat de ce forum que cette fiction est née. J'incorporerais d'ailleurs des passages de ces fameux délires dans la fiction qui, après tout, est en la source. L'action se passe **après** l'Interhigh et les retrouvailles de Kagami & Himuro. Bref, après ce long paragraphe, je vous laisse profiter du début de cette nouvelle épopée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.o0 Prologue 0o.**

Le ballon orange filait à l'autre bout du terrain quand lycéen à l'imposante carrure et aux cheveux rouge le réceptionna sans mal, dribblant jusqu'au panier. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur son adversaire blond qui le bloqua et lui vola la balle, enrageant le rouge.

- Quelle merde.

Accoudé à la barrière tout au haut des gradins du gymnase de Seirin, Aomine observait le match avec un certain détachement. C'était ennuyant à mourir. S'il ne tenait pas autant à connaître le résultat final, il serait parti depuis belle lurette. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Ah oui, il était curieux de voir si le lien unissant Kagami et Kuroko s'était brisé depuis leur défaite écrasante à l'Interhigh. Le bronzé avait espéré qu'après une si cuisante défaite, ce satané dunker aurait définitivement oublié l'idée saugrenue que Kuroko lui avait foutu dans le crâne, soit être la lumière du turquoise. Tetsuya ne pouvait être l'ombre que d'une personne, et cette personne c'était lui, Aomine Daiki.

- Il sert à quoi le dossard onze au juste ?

Le lycéen écarta une mèche corbeau qui obstruait sa vue. Si Himuro était venu voir ce match amical, c'était par simple curiosité. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux comment Kagami se débrouillait face à un membre de la Générations des Miracles. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu au match de rue, le rouge hantait ses pensées, exactement comme aux Etats-Unis. Même s'il connaissait Kuroko, le simple fait de prononcer son nom l'exaspérait. Il avait créé un lien spécial avec Taiga, et cela l'adolescent ne l'acceptait pas.

- Il sert plus que le dix, grogna une voix à sa droite.

Tatsuya tourna la tête et remarqua enfin le bleu à quelques pas de lui. Ce dernier ne semblait pas accepter que l'on critique le joueur fantôme.

- Il marque des paniers, répondit Himuro en haussant les épaules. Le onze ne sait même pas dribbler.

- Mais ses passes sont exceptionnelles.

- Peut-être, mais le numéro sept de l'équipe adverse arrive à en réceptionner.

- Ce qui est normal puisqu'il fait parti de la Générations des Miracles.

- Donc le onze est inutile, du moins face à un tel adversaire.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise une technique à laquelle il ne s'attend pas.

- Cependant, il dépend à cent pour cent des autres.

- C'pareil pour Kagami. Sans les passes de Tetsu il ne servirait à rien.

- Alors là, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Kagami est né avec un ballon de basket dans la main.

- Il ne vaut pas un clou.

- Il vient pourtant de marquer un magnifique panier.

- Car Tetsu lui a fait une bonne passe.

- Qu'importe celui qui lui fait la passe, ça ne changera pas le fait qu'il marque.

- Une passe merdique l'aurait déstabilisé.

- Il lui en faut plus.

Et ils débattirent ainsi tout le long du match, le brun critiquant Kuroko, le bleu critiquant Kagami. Cependant, à aucun moment l'un d'eux n'haussa la voix. La discussion était plus passionnante qu'agaçante. Et puis, c'était agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas honte de dire clairement ce qu'il pensait.

Quand le coup de sifflet retenti et les crissements des baskets sur le parquet lisse cessèrent, le calme tomba sur le gymnase. D'un même mouvement, les deux spectateurs-commentateurs tournèrent la tête pour voir le score. Egalité. Hé ben, ils auraient voulu le faire, ils n'y seraient pas arrivés. Si Kaijou n'étaient pas pressés, ils auraient joués encore un peu, mais leur bus les attendaient pour les ramener sur le campus.

- Voir des matchs me donne toujours envi de jouer, lâcha Himuro en s'éloignant de la barrière.

- Pareil, j'en ai des frissons d'excitation. Ca te dit un petit duel ?

Un sourire en coin fut sa réponse.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les yeux bleu foncé d'Aomine observaient avec attention la balle rebondir sur le sol goudronné. Les deux basketteurs s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vestes qui reposaient désormais à l'extérieur du terrain. Himuro commençait en attaque et son adversaire ne le quittait pas une seule seconde des yeux. Le brun parti alors sur la gauche pour revenir brusquement sur la droite et passa le bronzé qui s'était laissé prendre par sa ruse. Il eu cependant tôt fait de le rattraper et lui vola la balle non sans mal.

Leur petit duel ne dura pas très longtemps, et ils s'assirent à même le goudron pour souffler, car ils ne s'étaient tout de même pas ménagés. Epongeant son front avec le bas de son t-shirt, Tatsuya observa le bronzé qui, la tête rejetée en arrière, profitait des rayons du soleil qui caressaient sa peau.

- Au fait, dans le feu de l'action, nous nous sommes même pas présentés. Je suis Himuro Tatsuya, et toi ?

- Aomine Daiki.

- L'Ace de la Génération des Miracles ? s'étonna le brun.

- Ouais.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu défendais tant la cause de Kuroko.

- Mais toi, pourquoi prendre le parti de cette mauviette de Kagami ?

- Je le connais depuis qu'on est gamins. C'est moi qui lui ait apprit au jouer au basket.

La révélation laissa Aomine pantois mais il garda ses commentaires pour lui-même. Ils avaient déjà bien assez débattu sur leurs amis pendant le match.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les portes du gymnase s'ouvrir. L'équipe de Seirin quitta le bâtiment en discutant des prochains entraînements à venir. En fin de peloton, le duo de première année ne participait pas à la discussion, le plus petit occupé à surveiller la source des pires cauchemars du plus grand, c'est-à-dire l'adorable chiot husky qu'était Ni-Go.

Bondissant sur ses jambes, le lycéen de Toô toisa avec dédain ce duo contrenature. Il ne supportait vraiment pas de les voir ensembles. Et quand ils partirent seuls de leur côté en laissant le reste de l'équipe, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la vase. Bien décidé à stalker Kuroko, le bronzé suivi les deux adolescents de loin, Tatsuya sur les talons. Lui aussi était curieux de voir ce que Kuroko et Kagami pouvaient bien faire lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient que tout les deux.

Cachés dans les buissons bordant le chemin qui menait à l'extérieur du lycée, les deux stalkeurs observèrent le duo qui progressait en silence. Quand Aomine marcha sur une autre qui craqua, Ni-Go dressa ses oreilles sur son crâne et jappa en toisant les arbustes. Effrayé par l'aboiement soudain du chiot, Kagami glapi et sursauta, tanguant avant de ce rattraper in extremis au mur du bâtiment de sport. Cependant, cela avait eu pour effet de plaquer Kuroko contre la façade. La soudaine proximité du joueur fantôme fit rougir Kagami qui ne put cependant se résoudre à se retirer. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son coéquipier et ses yeux céruléens l'hypnotisaient. Sachant qu'une telle occasion ne se présenterait pas de sitôt, Kuroko fit glisser ses bras derrière la nuque de son coéquipier et approcha son visage du sien. Le dunker écarquilla les yeux quand les lèvres douces et humides du turquoise vinrent caresser les siennes.

Dans les buissons, la rage monta en flèche dans l'esprit d'Aomine. C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait être réel. Sa lumière ne pouvait pas être en train d'embrasser cet abruti de première ?! Bien décidé à lui foutre la dérouillée de sa vie, le bleu se releva brusquement. Cependant, Himuro se hâta de le rattraper et de le faire s'abaisser de nouveau derrière les buissons. Tenant fermement son poignet, il le força à s'éloigner des deux tourtereaux qui se galochaient désormais sans honte.

- Laisse-moi le défoncer ! ragea Aomine en se libérant de la poigne du brun.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils apprendront qu'on les espionnait et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient.

- J'en ai rien à taper, j'vais tellement lui péter sa gueule que même sa mère ne le reconnaitrait pas.

- Tu aimes Kuroko, n'est-ce pas ?

Les joues de Daiki se colorèrent de rose malgré lui. Autrefois, à Teiko, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le turquoise. Cependant, quand chaque membre de la Génération des Miracles avait prit sa propre route, le bronzé avait senti un profond vide se créer en lui. Il lui manquait une présence à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui, avant, était toujours là, derrière lui. Désormais, lorsqu'il se retournait, il n'avait droit qu'au vide désolant qui lui déchirait le cœur. Et le voir aussi intime avec Kagami, ça lui brisait le cœur.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je suis mal placé pour te juger.

Aomine leva les yeux vers Himuro qui avait le regard dans le vide. Le brun était à peut près dans la même situation que le bleu. Aux States, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour Taiga. Au tout début c'était un amour fraternel mais quand il était parti après l'obtention de son diplôme, il ne voulait plus de ce lien fraternel. C'est pourquoi il avait ensuite mit leurs anneaux en jeu lors de leurs duels. Il voulait être plus qu'un frère pour le rouge. Mais bien sûr, ce dernier ne l'avait pas comprit. Quand il était reparti pour le Japon, Tatsuya avait essayé de l'oublier. Mais il a bien fallu qu'il retombe sur lui pendant ce match de rue. Les sentiments qu'ils s'étaient entêtés à refouler avaient douloureusement refait surface, causant bien des tourments dans son cœur.

Ils ne l'avaient pas avoué clairement, mais Aomine comme Himuro comprirent très bien leur problème. Ceux qu'ils aimaient s'aimaient. C'était tellement compliqué et tellement simple à la fois. Dans un ensemble parfait, ils laissèrent un soupire franchir la barrière de leurs lèvres.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Le bleu arqua un sourcil, observant avec intérêt le brun qui, dans réflexion, s'était saisi le menton. Il commença alors à faire les cent pas, comblant les brèches de sa réflexion.

- Comme on dit, il faut vaincre le mal par le mal. Ils n'ont sûrement pas conscience qu'ils sont en train de se tromper de personne. Il faut qu'on les rende jaloux.

- Comment ?

- Traînons ensembles. Le plus possible. Faisons des choses qu'on a toujours refusées de faire avec eux, devant eux. Je ne garantie pas que ça marchera à coup sûr mais moi, ça m'enragerais.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? le questionna l'Ace, suspicieux.

- Alors on avisera. Nous explorerons toutes les possibilités. Mais commençons par le commencement. Tu es partant ?

Il lui tendit la main et le bleu la lorgna avec suspicions. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette affaire ne les arrangeraient pas. Pire, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Néanmoins, l'image de Kuroko et Kagami s'embrassant lui apparut en tête comme un horrible cauchemar. Aomine ne supporterait pas de les voir fricoter sans avoir rien tenter. De plus, l'idée même qu'il pourrait récupérer _sa_ lumière lui donnait envi d'essayer. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre...

Il saisit la main du brun et la serra, échangeant avec lui un sourire entendu.

Ils ignoraient cependant qu'ils allaient être victimes des circonstances...

* * *

& voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction :D Je tiens néanmoins à préciser que, ne lisant pas les scans ( du moins pas pour le moment ) j'ai à peine vu Himuro et il se peut qu'il soit OOC. Alors s'il venait à l'être, il faudra tout de suite me le dire et je tâcherais de me reprendre dans les chapitres suivants. J'ignore encore combien de chapitre il va y avoir, je pense dans les cinq-six mais ça reste à prévoir. En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira o/

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	2. Warning

**.o0 Chapitre I : Warning 0o.**

En sortant du gymnase après un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant, Kuroko arqua un sourcil. _Ils_ étaient encore là. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais depuis quelques semaines, Aomine et Himuro traînaient aux abords de Seirin, riant à gorge déployée comme deux vieux amis. En plus de trouver ce duo tout particulièrement étrange, le turquoise se demandait bien pourquoi ils flânaient près d'un lycée qu'ils ne fréquentaient pas. Pour le bleu c'était à peu près compréhensible : son académie n'était finalement pas si loin. Mais Yôsen se trouvait dans la région d'Akita, soit à quatre heures en train de Tokyo. Tetsuya avait apprit par Kagami qu'à cause d'un problème de fuite de gaz à Yôsen, les cours avaient été annulés. Cela n'expliquait tout de même pas la présence du lycéen à Tokyo. Et depuis quand était-il devenu si proche avec Aomine ?

- Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Le turquoise se tourna vers son petit-ami, qui venait de le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Un sourcil froncé, le rouge se demandait bien ce que Kuroko pouvait bien observer, parce qu'il n'y avait pas un chat aux abords du lycée à cette heure-ci.

- Rien du tout. On y va ?

Le plus grand hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son ami qui avait prit la direction de la sortie.

Un peu plus loin, cachés derrière un arbre, Aomine et Himuro toisèrent le duo qui s'éloignait. Ils avaient beau passer le plus clair de leur temps près de Seirin pour que les deux autres les remarquent, ils ne semblaient en avoir strictement rien à faire. Kuroko les avait remarqués, mais il se gardait bien de leur poser des questions. La passivité du joueur fantôme ne les aidait vraiment pas.

- Il est pourri ton plan ça marche pas, grogna Daiki.

- Il veut donc passer à l'étape supérieure. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où tu n'as jamais voulu aller avec Kuroko et où Taiga accepterait d'aller ?

- Pff j'en sais rien moi, Tetsu est pas du genre à réclamer.

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- Hm ... Il me semble qu'il aime bien les fêtes foraines.

Tatsuya arqua un sourcil. Il n'imaginait pas le passeur de Seirin dans une vogue. Il faisait beaucoup trop sérieux pour traîner dans ce genre d'endroit. L'image seule d'un Kuroko criant dans des montagnes russes fit glousser le lycéen qui mit sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire. Son camarade le rappela à l'ordre d'une claque sur l'épaule. Reprenant rapidement son sérieux, Tatsuya exposa son nouveau plan.

- Taiga aime bien ce genre d'endroit, on y allait souvent quand on vivait aux Etats-Unis. Il y en a une dans le coin. Je suis certain qu'ils vont y aller.

- Et comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- J'ai vu Taiga prendre un prospectus la dernière fois.

- Tu le stalkes toute la journée ?

- La plupart du temps.

- T'es flippant en fait.

L'adolescent à la chevelure corbeau lui lança un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Ils décidèrent donc d'espionner encore le couple pour découvrir quand ils se rendraient à la fête foraine. Ils ne devaient pas laisser passer cette chance de s'afficher encore devant eux. S'ils voulaient les faire jalouser, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tiré de son sommeil par la vibration de son portable, Himuro s'étira et se saisit de l'appareil. Un sms d'Aomine. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il ouvrit le message.

« Tetsu et Kagami vont à la fête, ramène ton cul et grouille ! »

Mais quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. Deux heures et demie ?! Pourquoi avait-il autant dormi ? Et pourquoi sa tante, chez qui il logeait pour le moment, ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? Bondissant hors des draps, il fila dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche rapide et s'habilla en quatorzième vitesse. C'est avec une tranche de pain tartinée de Nutella* dans la bouche que Tatsuya déboula dans la rue, pianotant sur son portable. Une fois l'appareil glissé dans sa poche, il accéléra l'allure et arriva à l'entrée de la fête foraine à un temps record.

- Et ben, tu t'es perdu ? lâcha Daiki pour tout accueil.

- Disons que tu m'as tiré de mon sommeil.

- Tu pionçais encore à deux heure de l'aprèm ? T'es pire que moi !

- Bref, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler roupillons. Ils sont où les gugusses ?

- Ils doivent traîner près des stands de bouffe.

- Allons-y.

Les adolescents pénétrèrent dans le parc, se mêlant ainsi à la foule bruyante. Cette dernière était pour la plupart composée de couple, avec des mecs qui offraient de grosses peluches panda à leurs copines. Cette ambiance mielleuse leur donnait la nausée, mais ils devaient se focaliser sur leur objectif : soit localiser le duo de Seirin.

Tout comme l'avait deviné Aomine, Kuroko et Kagami étaient plantés devant un stand de nourriture. Alors que le premier sirotait tranquillement un smoothie – faute d'avoir put avoir un milk-shake –, son petit ami empilait difficilement une quinzaine de hamburger sur son plateau sous le regard médusé de la jeune serveuse. Les deux stalkeurs s'immobilisèrent à une distance respectable du couple pour débattre du plan à mettre en œuvre.

- On peut se ramener l'air de rien et commander des churros, proposa Himuro.

- Eurk c'dégueux c'machin. Commandons plutôt des glaces à l'italienne.

- Si tu veux, soupira le lycéen.

Les mains dans les poches, l'air totalement décontractés, les deux jeunes s'approchèrent du stand en faisant mine de discuter du dernier Final Fantasy. Ils s'arrêtèrent près du duo qui ne les avait toujours pas remarqués, trop occupé à lorgner la pile de sandwichs qui tanguaient dans un équilibre précaire.

- Bonjour, que désirez-vous ? les salua poliment la serveuse.

- Deux glaces à l'italienne s'il vous plait, répondit le brun en souriant.

- Quels parfums ? souffla la blondinette, sous le charme de son interlocuteur.

Aomine lança un regard oblique à son aîné. Etait-il seulement conscient de l'état dans lequel il venait de mettre la serveuse ? Ce mec le soûlait à mort : il pouvait s'adresser à n'importe quelle gonzesse, il parvenait toujours à capter son attention. Si ces pauvres filles savaient qu'il était gay elles iraient se jeter sous un train.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le ramena à la réalité. La blonde attendait son choix. Il se hâta de répondre et jeta un regard en coin à Kuroko. A sa grande surprise, le plus petit le regard aussi, sa paille entre les lèvres. Ses grands yeux turquoise exprimaient une pointe de curiosité mêlée à un certain agacement qui changeait bien de son regard vide de sentiments. Kagami, qui avait enfin bien réparti ses hamburgers sur son plateau, sursauta en reconnaissant les deux adolescents près d'eux.

- Aomine ! Tatsuya ! Que faites-vous ici ?!

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir vous amuser, répondit l'élève de Yôsen en haussant les épaules.

- Aomine-kun n'aime pas les fêtes foraines, commenta Tetsuya, son regard planté dans celui de son ancienne lumière.

- Il a pourtant accepté de venir avec moi, annonça fièrement le brun, histoire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Voici vos glaces, déclara la jeune serveuse en tendant les deux cornets aux jeunes hommes.

Ils payèrent, Himuro prenant bien soin de lui adresser un dernier sourire avant de lui tourner le dos. Néanmoins, quand le duo se retourna pour reprendre leur discussion avec les deux élèves de Seirin, ces derniers avaient disparus.

- Oh les petits en-...

- Faisons le tour, nous finirons bien par les retrouver, trancha l'aîné.

Grognant de frustration, l'Ace commença sa glace en épiant les alentours. Plus calme, son camarade observait les différentes attractions, plutôt attirées par certaines d'entre elles. Ils avaient quasiment fini leurs glaces quand ils tombèrent devant les machines à grappin.

- J'suis trop fort à ça, commenta Daiki en léchant un peu de vanille au coin de sa lèvre.

- Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal non plus.

Une lueur de défis s'alluma au fond du regard bleu roi du bronzé. Le brun comprit tout de suite le message. Faisant disparaître le reste du cornet dans sa bouche, il sorti son porte-monnaie de la poche arrière de son jean.

- On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure, lança-t-il.

- J't'attendrais ! répondit narquoisement le plus grand.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard plein de défis et se séparèrent, allant se placer chacun devant une machine ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Aomine dévisagea Himuro, tout aussi incrédule que lui. Chacun avait ramené une peluche. Alors que le premier tenait un petit léopard, le second brandissait presque fièrement une panthère au pelage bleu marine. Se mettant face à face avec sa peluche, le bronzé esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Il te ressemble j'trouve. Regarde, il a une petite tâche sous l'œil, comme toi.

Il lui tendit l'animal pour prouver ces dires. Fronçant les sourcils, Tatsuya observa plus précisément son propre lot.

- Le mien te ressemble beaucoup aussi. Le même air joyeux et les yeux bleus, tout toi.

Daiki grogna en constatant que la panthère avait tout sauf un air joyeux. Elle semblait plutôt menaçante, comme si elle s'apprêtait à bondir au cou d'une proie sans défense.

- Bon ok, un point partout, admit l'Ace.

- Retrouvons Kuroko et Taiga maintenant.

Aomine opina du chef et, peluches sous le bras, ils repartirent à la recherche du duo. Plus d'une fois, ils les aperçurent pénétrer dans diverses attractions. Le moins qu'ils pouvaient dire, c'était que Kuroko n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il devait parfois pousser son petit-ami à le suivre dans des manèges à sensations fortes. Plus réticent, le rouge tentait de modérer les ardeurs du turquoise, bien en vain. Tetsuya semblait décider à tenter toutes les attractions du parc.

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux jaloux passaient devant le couple en riant comme de vieux potes. Quand bien même le plus petit des deux élèves de Seirin les lorgnait avec suspicions, il semblait garder ses commentaires pour lui.

La journée avait bien avancé et pourtant leur petite manigance ne semblait pas avoir porté ses fruits. Pire encore : le duo avait disparu. Sûrement étaient-ils rentrés pendant que Tatsuya et Daiki vomissaient leurs tripes dans des montagnes russes particulièrement éprouvantes. Après avoir passé la moitié de l'après-midi à courir après les élèves de Seirin, ils s'étaient accordé une petite pause. Néanmoins, « une seule attraction ! » était devenu « aller encore une pour la forme ! ».

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés assit sur un banc, un gobelet à moitié vide dans les mains, se remettant des secousses du dernier manège.

- Putain y faisait pas rire celui-là ! déclara le bronzé en épongeant son front.

- J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, se lamenta le brun.

- Tapette.

- Tu ne t'es pas entendu. On aurait dit une fillette.

- Mais moi j'appelais pas ma maman.

Himuro grogna, perdant cette nouvelle bataille verbale. Son camarade s'étira, poussant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis, d'un geste souple et expérimenté, il balança son gobelet dans la poubelle d'en face, souriant avec fierté quand il y entra sans problème. Haussant les épaules, Tatsuya l'imita, marquant également un beau panier.

- Aaaah, j'ai envi de joueeeer, soupira Aomine en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Je n'ai pas de ballon.

Ils poussèrent un long soupire. Cette journée n'avait servi à rien, du moins pour leur plan. Kagami et Kuroko ne semblaient pas jaloux pour deux sous et avaient tout de même passés un agréable après-midi à la vogue. Le turquoise était même reparti avec une grosse peluche chat qui faisait presque sa taille. Plutôt que les séparer, cette journée les avait encore plus liés.

- Bon, on rentre ? proposa Tatsuya avec lassitude.

- Allons manger un bout avant.

Leurs peluches sous le bras, ils quittèrent la vogue, laissant derrière eux l'ambiance sulfureuse et les couples se bécotant dans la grande roue. Ils avaient perdus une journée et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas aussi désespérés qu'ils auraient du l'être. Himuro comme Aomine avait passé une bonne après-midi malgré leur échec. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissé aller de cette façon. Et, quelque part, ce relâchement leur avait fait du bien.

Ils mangèrent un petit truc au Maji Burger et se séparèrent près de la gare. En rentrant chez lui, Aomine s'affala dans son lit en poussant un long soupire de lassitude. Malgré leurs efforts, tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Kuroko n'en avait strictement rien à faire, ça lui passait complètement au dessus de la tête. Pire encore : il semblait avoir passé une très agréable journée avec Kagami. Et ça, ça le mettait en rogne. Comment cet abruti arrivait-il tant à le rendre heureux ?! C'était impossible, contrenature, dégoûtant. Bref, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas.

Il se tourna sur le dos, observant son plafond. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient ne rimait à rien. Ils se fatiguaient pour rien. Le duo de Seirin ne semblait pas près de se séparer. Aomine observa son portable. Son fond d'écran représentait lui-même et Kuroko à Teiko, le bras du plus grand passé sur les épaules de son ombre. Ils semblaient franchement joyeux, ce qui était normal car cette photo avait été prise suite à l'une de leurs nombreuses victoires au collège. Cette époque lui manquait parfois. Même s'il n'avait pas d'adversaire à sa hauteur, il pouvait toujours se tourner vers ses équipiers qui arriveraient à le distraire au moins un moment. En rentrant au lycée, il s'était retrouvé plus seul que jamais, même si c'était lui qui mettait une telle distance entre lui et ses coéquipiers. Heureusement qu'il y avait Satsuki pour le sortir de temps en temps de sa solitude.

Son portable vibra, le faisait sursauter. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Il écarquilla les yeux quand le nom de son ombre apparut sur l'écran. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu un message de sa part. Il se hâta d'ouvrir le sms.

« Aomine-kun, tu sors avec Himuro-kun ? »

Le corps du message laissa Daiki sans voix. Tetsuya pensait-il qu'il était avec l'ami d'enfance de son petit-ami ? Tordu comme affaire ! Et puis, pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit ... jaloux ? Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Peut-être que, finalement, tout ceci n'avait pas été vain. Si Kuroko se posait des questions sur l'intensité de sa relation avec Tatsuya, cela voulait dire qu'il s'y intéressait un tant soit peu. Si c'était le cas, alors il devait pousser le bouchon le plus loin possible. Si l'idée seule qu'ils aient un lien un peu plus fort que l'amitié le mettait en rogne, alors s'ils croyaient qu'ils étaient ensembles ...

Un sourire narquois se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres, Aomine se hâta de taper sa réponse.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

Assit sur le canapé de Kagami à côté de ce dernier, Kuroko eut un petit sursaut. Attirant l'attention de sa nouvelle lumière en tirant doucement son t-shirt, le passeur lui montra sa courte conversation avec l'Ace de la Génération des Miracles. Les yeux du rouge s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sortait son propre portable de sa poche. Aussitôt, il se mit à pianoter vigoureusement sur les petites touches de l'appareil, visiblement énervé.

Plongé dans son cours de mathématiques, Tatsuya releva la tête quand son portable vibra. Ne pouvait-on donc pas réviser tranquille dans ce pays ? Il ouvrit le clapet et constata qu'il avait un message de Taiga. Oubliant complètement les formules qu'il devait savoir pratiquer pour le contrôle de la semaine prochaine, il ouvrit le sms afin d'en lire le contenu.

- Heiiiiiiiin ?!

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à prononcer en lisant le message de Kagami. Il le relut plusieurs fois, histoire de vérifier s'il n'avait pas lu de travers. Mais il eu beau ouvrir et refermer le sms, se pincer et se frotter les yeux, le contenu ne changeait pas.

« Comment tu fais pour sortir avec Aomine ?! T'as fumé quoi ?! »

Le message le laissait sans voix. Mais comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'il était en couple avec le bronzé ?! C'est plutôt lui qui avait fumé ouais. Néanmoins, Taiga n'avait pas envoyé ce sms s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose. C'est pourquoi il lui envoya trois points d'interrogation pour toute réponse. Il eut à peine le temps de refermer le clapet de son portable que ce dernier vibrait de nouveau.

« Fais pas l'innocent Kuroko l'a demandé directement à Aomine, qui a confirmé. »

Tatsuya vit rouge. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Comment ça l'Ace en personne disait sortir avec lui ? C'était une mauvaise blague ou le bleu avait-il réellement dit ça ? Désirant mettre toute cette histoire au clair et fissa, il bondit de son lit sur lequel il s'était installé et appela directement Aomine. Ce dernier décrocha presque tout de suite.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? aboya le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. J'ai reçu un sms de Taiga qui me demande comment je fais pour être avec toi. Je crois que je mérite des explications, non ?

- Il a réagi vite ! Mon plan marche mieux que le tien !

- Comment ça ton plan ? Quel plan ?

- Tetsu m'a envoyé un message en me demandant si on était en couple. Crois-moi, j'connais les réactions de Tetsu. Pour qu'il me demande, c'est qu'il veut réellement savoir. C'tu veux mon avis, notre petit manège à la fête foraine n'a pas été inutile s'il se demande si nous sommes ensembles. Alors si cette simple idée l'agace, j'te raconte pas s'il croit qu'on est ensemble ! Surtout s'il l'a direct montré à Kagami qui a également réagi au quart de tour.

- Et donc ton fameux plan, c'est de passer pour un couple ? éluda Himuro en réprimant une grimace.

- Elémentaire mon cher Tatsu !

- Te fous pas de ma gueule. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Nan mais franchement, c'est un plan du tonnerre. Ils ont déjà gobé le mensonge !

- Comment tu veux qu'on se fasse passer pour un couple ? Je retourne chez moi dimanche soir. C'est foutu.

- On a encore les week-ends. De toute façon, il sera impossible de les croiser en semaine, leur coach c'est le diable en personne. Au point où nous en sommes, autant jouer le tout pour le tout, non ?

Tatsuya resta silencieux. Tout cela, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était sûr qu'ils allaient regretter amèrement ce nouveau mensonge. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cependant, Aomine n'avait pas tout à fait tord. A ce stade des choses, cette solution semblait la meilleure. Kuroko comme Kagami se posaient des questions sur leur situation qui prouvait que, quelque part, ils n'appréciaient pas du tout ça. Leur but n'était-il justement pas de les faire réagir ?

Le lycéen de Yôsen poussa un long soupire. A l'autre bout du fil, le bronzé semblait attendre son feu vert, même s'il avait déjà lancé l'opération.

- Bon ok, faisons ça. J'espère que ça nous attirera pas d'ennuies !

- T'inquiète.

Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques mots puis raccrochèrent. Le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit, se demandant s'il faisait bien de s'embarquer dans une histoire aussi tordue. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait que tout ceci allait mal finir. Il espérait que ses impressions soient fausses ... Tatsuya fit face à son écran, et tapa une courte réponse à son ami d'enfance.

« Oui, nous sortons ensembles. »

* * *

Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'ai été agréablement surprise d'avoir autant de reviews dès le prologue ! Après tout, ce n'est pas un duo commun que voici xD Cependant je suis vraiment contente que l'idée vous plaise et que vous ayez lu mon prologue. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Bon j'avoue avoir complètement déliré sur ce chapitre et je pense que nos gugusses sont un peu OOC par moment mais bon, ce chapitre permettait surtout de mieux poser les bases pour entrer enfin dans le véritable but de cette fiction.

Voilà je n'ai pas grands choses à ajouter 8D Pour la question qui m'a été posé, soit "est-ce que Kuroko et Aomine vont sortir ensembles à un moment de la fiction" je répondrais "vous verrez bien" o/ J'vais pas tout vous raconter enfin :3 Merci à **Kirinkai**, **Kaita-Chan**, **MadLu-chan**, **Caath**, **Riinette** & **Mamoizelle Splash Boum** pour leurs reviews !

Kisu ! Moona-sama


	3. Dangerous Bend

**.o0 Chapitre II : Dangerous Bend 0o.**

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur le front d'Aomine, son regard rivé sur Tatsuya qui attendait un geste de sa part. Le ballon orange rebondissait sous sa main alors qu'il étudiant la position de son opposant. Yôsen était réputé pour sa stratégie défensive, c'est pour cela qu'il ne sous-estimait pas Himuro lorsqu'il était en défense. Il arrivait presque toujours à le passer mais ce n'était pas là une raison pour qu'il se repose sur ses lauriers. Il fini néanmoins par s'élancer, bifurquant à droite au dernier moment. Néanmoins, son adversaire s'y attendait et se planta devant lui avec l'agilité d'un félin. Daiki recula d'un pas pour évaluer la nouvelle situation et, sans prévenir, balança le ballon d'une main à l'autre pour faire un tour lui-même et ainsi passer à la vitesse de l'éclair à gauche du brun qui, presque hypnotisé par les mouvements de l'attaquant, n'avait pas put le bloquer. Il se retourna à temps pour voir le magnifique panier de l'Ace qui retomba sur ses jambes avec la grâce d'un félin.

- Ca fait 78 à 12, annonça fièrement le bronzé en lançant la balle à son partenaire.

- Tu as gardé le compte ? Ca fait belle lurette que j'ai arrêté de compter.

- Non j'ai dis au hasard.

Le lycéen de Yôsen lui renvoya la balle avec un sourire. Le plus grand l'attrapa avec facilité et dribbla sur place pendant que le brun vidait le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau. Un soleil de plomb baignait la ville dans une chaleur presque étouffante, mais cela n'empêchait pas les basketteurs de jouer. Ils prenaient fréquemment des pauses pour s'hydrater, certes, mais leurs mouvements restaient agiles et rapides. Bien qu'il soit dimanche, le terrain de basket était désert. Personne ne s'était approché depuis que le duo était arrivé. Soit personne ne voulait jouer, soit ils craignaient le niveau des deux joueurs. Ces derniers ne se plaignaient certes pas de la situation : au moins, ils pouvaient jouer tranquillement.

Après une petite pause, ils reprirent le jeu. Même s'il perdait, Tatsuya ne se lassait pas. Après tout, ces petits matchs ne pouvaient qu'être bénéfiques. Il savait que jouer avec l'Ace lui permettait de s'améliorer. Quant à Daiki, bien qu'il ne soit pas à son maximum, il prenait tout de même un certain plaisir à jouer avec le brun. Sûrement parce qu'il lui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait sans craindre ses réactions. Il le savait plus fort que lui, mais ne se sentait pas inférieur pour autant. Et quelque part, cette hargne lui plaisait.

Leur nouvelle partie avait commencé depuis moins de vingt minutes quand Aomine s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Le ballon dans les mains, il semblait pétrifié. Quand Tatsuya suivi son regard pour savoir ce qui le mettait dans une telle situation, il aperçu une petite abeille qui voletait près de l'Ace. Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa alors qu'il reculait lentement vers le brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda l'aîné en regardant tour à tour le bronzé et l'insecte.

- Elle veut me piquer, grogna le plus grand sans quitter l'abeille des yeux.

- Si tu ne la menaces pas, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle le fasse.

- Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit, mais c'est super vicieux ces machins, ils t'attaquent pour rien.

- Une piqûre d'abeille ne va pas te tuer, par contre c'est fatal pour l'abeille elle-même.

- Tu rigoles ? Ca fait putain de mal une piqûre d'abeille ! Cassons-nous, elle me surveille là.

- Mais elle ne va rien te faire, arrête de stresser.

- Cassons-nous j'te dis !

Faisant un grand tour pour ne pas s'approcher de l'insecte jaune et noir, le lycéen de Toô alla récupérer ses affaires qui traînaient près du grillage délimitant le terrain. Poussant un soupire, le brun l'imita et se retint de rire en le voyant observer l'abeille avec suspicions tendit qu'ils quittaient le terrain. Himuro aurait voulu jouer encore un peu, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler qu'ils avaient été virés par une abeille. Daiki aimait donner l'image d'un colosse n'ayant peur de rien mais, comme tout le monde, il avait ces moments de faiblesses. C'était le deuxième auquel assistait le brun, après les montagnes russes de la fête foraine où le bronzé était passé à deux doigts de vomir ses tripes sur la fille d'en face. Lui non plus n'avait pas du tout aimé l'attraction, cependant.

Les rues de Tokyo grouillaient de monde malgré la chaleur presque insupportable. Des touristes de toutes les nationalités, l'appareil photo autour du cou, observait la capitale, les yeux ronds. Tatsuya se souvenait avoir eu le même air presque idiot lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois visité New York, après s'être installé aux Etats-Unis. Il était toujours étrange d'arriver dans une ville qu'on croirait presque légendaire. Avant de mettre les pieds à New York, Himuro aurait presque cru qu'elle n'existait qu'à la télévision ou dans les livres ... Les Etats-Unis, le pays du basketball. Le pays où il avait rencontré Kagami. Le pays qu'il avait quitté en espérant ne plus le revoir ... Le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Quand il avait le loisir de le retrouver, il le voyait dans les bras d'un autre. Inconsciemment, il serra les poings. Toute cette histoire l'énervait, réellement. Et même s'il ne le montrait pas ouvertement comme Aomine, il n'en pensait pas moins. Un soupire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres malgré lui. Le bronzé se tourna vers lui et l'observa un long moment, sans piper mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin se parler pour se comprendre : ils ressentaient le même trouble intérieur.

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans une rue que le lycéen de Yôsen connaissait bien. C'est ici que se trouvait l'immeuble où vivait Taiga. Les yeux gris d'Himuro se posèrent presque instinctivement sur le balcon de la résidence du rouge. S'il savait où Kagami vivait, Tatsuya n'y avait cependant jamais mit les pieds. Son ami d'enfance ne l'y avait jamais invité. Il balaya ce détail du revers de la main, jugeant que ce n'était finalement pas si important que ça. Néanmoins, quand le duo passa devant l'immeuble, ils remarquèrent que les deux élèves de Seirin se tenaient devant les portes sécurisées. Ils entendirent la discussion bien malgré eux.

- Tu es sûr que ca va aller ? Tu peux encore rester c'tu veux.

- Non je ne peux pas laisser Ni-Go tout seul.

- Tu ... Tu n'as pas trop mal ? fit le rouge en détournant le regard, embarrassé.

- Ca va, Kagami-kun.

- Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux.

- Ca ira. A demain.

Le turquoise déposa un petit bec affectif sur les lèvres de son petit ami et, sac sur le dos, tourna les talons. Les deux observateurs froncèrent les sourcils presque en même temps en voyant que le passeur claudiquait. Les pupilles d'Aomine s'enflammèrent alors d'une haine sourde et sauvage. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait. Même s'il était tout autant énervé que l'Ace, Tatsuya jugea inutile de s'emporter. Ca réduira leurs chances de se faire reconnaitre pour ceux qu'ils convoitaient. Il lui fallait éteindre le feu qui brûlait la retenue du basketteur. Lui attrapant vivement le poignet, il l'éloigna le plus loin possible de l'immeuble malgré ses protestations.

- Putain lâche-moi connard j'vais lui défoncer sa gueule, lui crever les yeux, lui péter ses dents, il sera tellement amoché qu'il aura b'soin de chirurgie pour ravoir une tronche humaine !

- Calme-toi, t'énerver ne changera rien. Pire encore, si tu frappes Taiga, Kuroko va te détester. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Aomine se libéra de la poigne de Tatsuya et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Le brun le suivi, rassuré qu'il n'ait pas fait demi-tour pour tabasser le rouge. Certes, il était tout aussi déçu que lui de savoir qu'ils avaient déjà expérimentés les jeux de l'amour dans les bras d'un autre, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ce qui est fait est fait. Himuro se contenta donc de suivre l'Ace de la Génération des Miracles qui avait quitté la petite rue pour déboucher dans un secteur commerçant. Néanmoins, il la traversa dans sa totalité sans accorder un seul regard aux commerces et ils arrivèrent au pied d'un grand immeuble plutôt récent. Le brun comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait là de l'appartement dans lequel vivait le bronzé et le suivit dans les escaliers parfaitement propres. Arrivés au troisième étage, Daiki s'arrêta sur le palier et fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir ses clés. Il déverrouilla la porte et rentra, son compagnon l'imitant sans y être invité. Il se déchaussa et retrouva Aomine dans son salon, une bière à la main.

- J'ai les boules, grogna-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

- Moi aussi.

Le plus grand tapota le sol à côté de lui, invitant ainsi son camarade à venir s'asseoir près de lui près du kotatsu. Tatsuya le rejoignit et accepta d'un hochement de tête la bière que lui proposait son hôte. En voyant que le brun n'était pas réticent à la consommation d'alcool, Daiki sorti quelques unes de ses bouteilles de ses placards.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies toutes ces bouteilles ? La vente d'alcool est interdite aux mineurs.

- Elles sont à mon père mais il les a laissés quand il prit un appart pour lui.

Il sorti deux verres et quelques jus de fruit, déposant le tout sur la table. Le lycéen de Yôsen observa les différents alcools sous yeux, reconnaissait certains, ignorant le goût d'autres. Son cadet lui fit un premier cocktail et lui demanda son avis. Himuro prit une gorgée et se lécha les babines, appréciant le goût du mélange. Ils commencèrent alors à partager leurs recettes de cocktails, vidant verres sur verres sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

- T'façon moi j'le baise grave Kagami ! hoqueta Aomine, une bière dans la main.

- Héééé naaaaan baise Kuroko et laisse moi Taiga ! répliqua Tatsuya, tout aussi saoule.

- Kagami c'qu'un impuissant de toute façon il ne ferait même pas jouir une poule !

- Zoophile ! C'dégueux ça. Pis il a l'air d'avoir fait jouir Kuroko hein ...

- J'suis sûr que j'suis meilleur au pieu que lui ! Regarde c'corps de dieu ...

- J'le regarde ouais ...

En effet, l'alcool leur donnant chaud, le plus grand c'était déjà débarrassé de son t-shirt. Et le brun le reluquait sans honte, ses yeux détaillant ses muscles puissants sous sa peau bronzée.

- T'es putain de bien foutu, lâcha-il après une gorgée d'alcool.

L'autre s'approcha, son visage à un souffle à peine de celui du brun.

- T'as d'beaux yeux tu sais.

La bouteille en verre éclata sur le sol quand celui qui la tenait la lâcha, plongeant sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis comme un animal sauvage sur sa proie. Leurs langues vinrent se trouver tout naturellement, et ils apprécièrent le goût sucré et alcoolisé de leur bouche.

Le ballet humide était sauvage, puisqu'aucun des deux adversaires ne voulaient laisser l'autre dominer. Chauffés par l'alcool, leurs corps brûlant de désir, ils rejoignirent assez difficilement la chambre du bleu, qui étala le lycéen de Yôsen sur son lit. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, il commença par taquiner ses tétons durcis par l'excitation, se délectant des gémissements que l'autre ne cherchait même pas à retenir. Néanmoins, l'un autant que l'autre ne voulaient pas perdre plus de temps. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, Aomine fit glisser le short de son partenaire en bas de ses jambes. Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur ses lèvres en constatant la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Tatsuya. Il semblait aussi excité que lui. Il effleura le membre prisonnier du tissu du bout des doigts et il reçu un grognement de frustration en réponse. Le bleu retira son propre short et frotta son bassin contre celui de son partenaire, augmentait son désir. Himuro lui agrippa les fesses, signe évident qu'il s'impatientait.

- Putain grouille, souffla-t-il, les yeux brillant de luxure.

Aomine ne se le fit pas prier. Il se hâta de lui retirer son boxer et le força à se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Haletant presque, son partenaire obéit docilement, désireux de ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Il goba les doigts que lui présentait le bronzé, les suçant avec application tandis que l'autre main de Daiki caressait ses fesses musclées. Une fois ses doigts bien humides, l'Ace les retira de la bouche de l'adolescent et en insinua un premier dans son intimité.

- Han ! gémit le brun. Rhaaaaa c'trop bizarre ...

C'était la première fois de Tatsuya avec un mec. Il avait déjà fait l'amour, mais avec des filles. Ce qui était compréhensible, il avait toujours eu du succès auprès de la gente féminine. Sa première fois, il l'avait eu aux Etats-Unis avec une jeune américaine. Comme la plupart des anciennes petites amies du brun, elle était totalement tombée sous son charme. Après tout, comment ne pas craquer devant un bel étranger à l'accent japonais ? Et même de retour au Japon, sa popularité n'avait pas baissé. Il trouvait souvent des lettres d'amour dans son casier, et avait souvent des déclarations d'amour de la part des filles de son lycée. Bien sûr, il brisait beaucoup de cœur, mais il faisait toujours en sorte d'être doux avec la pauvre demoiselle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait les blesser, mais il ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs non plus. Alors il leurs disait simplement qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un et elles acceptaient la nouvelle avec difficulté avant de s'en aller. Cette besogne était presque devenue une habitude pour le brun.

Néanmoins, là, la situation était tout autre. Deux doigts glissaient en lui, écartant ses chairs dans un mouvement de ciseaux. C'était étrange et plutôt désagréable, mais il savait que c'était une prémisse à de futures délicieuses sensations. Un troisième doigt s'ajouta aux autres, accentuant les gémissements du brun. Daiki, dans son côté, avait hâte de posséder le lycéen de Yôsen. S'il prenait le temps de le préparer, ce n'était que pour qu'il s'habitue plus rapidement à sa présence par la suite. Il ne voulait pas prendre son temps à le rassurer comme on rassure une jeune fille à peine dépucelée. Quand il le jugea prêt à le recevoir, l'Ace retira son boxer, le mit sur le dos et se présenta à son entrée. Se retenant pour ne pas le pénétrer d'un coup de rein puissant, il s'insinua lentement en lui, grognant de plaisir.

- Aaaah putain Tatsu t'es étroit...

L'autre ne répondit pas, préférant s'accrocher à ses cheveux en gémissant de douleur. Malgré son impatience, Aomine lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Quand Tatsuya parut se détendre, il commença à donner des coups de rein, s'enfonçant profondément en son amant qui gémissait délicieusement au creux de son oreille. Encouragé par ses râles de plaisir qui résonnaient comme des réclamations à ses oreilles, il accéléra le rythme, cherchant la prostate de son partenaire. Un cri de plaisir lui apprit qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé et il se concentra pour taper sur ce point qui faisait voir des étoiles à son amant. Ce dernier, les yeux voilés de plaisir, lui en demandait toujours plus, et Daiki se hâtait de le contenter, accélérant le rythme en augmentant la force de ces coups. Sous la totale emprise de l'alcool, ils atteignirent rapidement le point de non-retour et Tatsuya fut le premier en jouir dans un cri de plaisir. Sous la soudaine étroitesse de son amant, le bronzé le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, explosant au fond de lui dans un râle de plaisir presque animal.

Essoufflés mais pleinement satisfaits, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber entre les bras de Morphée.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux baigna le visage de Tatsuya de sa lumière éclatante, le tirant ainsi de son sommeil. Les deux choses qu'il remarqua en émergeant fut, premièrement, le fait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre - le décor lui était même totalement inconnu - et, deuxièmement, qu'un poids pesait sur son bras gauche. En tournant la tête, il découvrit avec horreur que Daiki dormait paisiblement contre lui, et que son bras était coincé sous le corps imposant du bronzé. Que foutaient-ils dans le même lit ? Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge quand le brun remarqua qu'ils étaient tous deux nus. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ils n'avaient quand même pas ... ? La douleur lancinante qui déchira le bas de son dos quand il tenta de se redresser confirma sa thèse. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ils avaient fait l'amour. Il pesta contre lui-même. Il aurait du le retenir ! Pourquoi l'avait-il imité en buvant également ? Il connaissait très bien sa propre limite, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté avant l'instant fatal ?

Lentement, Tatsuya dégagea son bras et, vacillant sur ses jambes, il se rhabilla en tentant d'oublier la douleur. Après un dernier regard vers son amant, le lycéen de Yôsen quitta l'appartement.

La route jusque chez sa tante lui parut interminable, surtout qu'il boitait plus encore que Tetsuya la veille. Aomine ne l'avait vraiment pas ménagé, et il ne se doutait même pas que c'était lui qui l'avait encouragé à y aller toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort. Un mal de tête lui vrillait également le crâne, n'arrangeant vraiment pas sa situation. Quand il arriva enfin chez sa tante, il lui apprit avoir passé la nuit chez un ami – sans pour autant lui avouer avoir fait l'amour avec lui – et gagna la chambre qu'il avait occupée pour faire ses valises.

Il devait partir, et vite. Ils étaient entrés dans une zone dangereuse, et ils ne devaient pas y retourner. Tout ceci prenait un tournant trop risqué, il fallait y mettre un terme avant le point de non-retour. Une fois ses valises terminées, il remercia chaleureusement sa tante pour son accueil et la quitta en claudiquant. Le brun rejoignit la gare et prit un aller simple pour Akita. Il en avait pour quatre heures et trois minutes d'après son ticket. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé sur fauteuil plutôt confortable qu'il parvint à se détendre. Pour ne pas trop souffrir de son incommodité, il s'était assit sur son oreiller. Le front collé contre la vitre, il regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux cernés. Il était complètement crevé. Mais alors qu'il commençait à piquer du nez, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Un message d'Aomine.

« T'es où ? »

Sur le coup, Tatsuya se senti un peu coupable. Il était parti comme un voleur sans le prévenir. Le bronzé a sûrement du le chercher dans son appartement, se demandant où il avait bien put passer.

« Je suis dans le train. Les cours reprennent demain je devais rentrer. »

« C'pas plutôt à cause de ce qu'on a fait ? »

Le cœur du lycéen de Yôsen se serra. Il ne servait à rien de lui mentir, c'était presque une évidence qu'il ait fuit. Mais ça, il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu l'avouer. Ah, l'orgueil des mecs ! Un peu honteux, Himuro confirma la thèse de l'Ace de la Génération des Miracles. Ce dernier se hâta de lui répondre.

« T'as honte d'avoir couché avec moi ?! »

« J'ai honte de la tournure qu'ont prit les événements. Nous n'aurions pas du. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Tatsuya resta devant la courte question sans savoir quoi y répondre. Pourquoi, hein ... ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. C'est juste l'impression qu'il avait. L'impression que c'était une grosse erreur, qu'ils n'auraient pas du. Que ça changera tout ce qui était prévu, tout ce qui devait advenir.

« Je sais pas. »

« Je te propose quelque chose : continuons. Juste pour le plaisir que ça nous apporte. Tu as aimé tout autant que moi. Faisons-le encore. »

« Juste pour le plaisir, pas de sentiments, juste un petit bonus à notre plan, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. »

Les yeux dans le vague, Tatsuya ne savait pas quoi faire. Accepter et se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Ou abandonner et reprendre sa petite vie tranquille ? Il devait l'avouer : tout cela l'effrayait. Il s'écartait du bon chemin, il cheminait en terrain dangereux. Ca prenait une dimension terrifiante et attirante à la fois. D'un côté, il rêvait de gémir de nouveau sous les caresses fiévreuses de Daiki, mais d'un autre, il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser le posséder. Un véritable combat entre la raison et la passion se déroulait dans l'esprit du brun, qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le gymnase résonnait des cris des joueurs dispersés sur le terrain. Un ballon dans les mains, Himuro était planté devant un panier. Il lança la balle, mais rata son tir malgré sa proximité. Depuis qu'il était rentré de Tokyo, le brun était tellement tourmenté qu'il ne faisait plus rien de bien. Bien qu'il tente de cacher son malaise à ses camarades, il en fallait plus pour duper Murasakibara qui avait tout de suite comprit que quelque chose clochait. Une friandise à la cerise dans la bouche, il s'était approché du shooting guard pour lui voler le ballon avant qu'il ne tire.

- Atsushi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Muro-chin n'est pas bien aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vu boiter.

Le brun détourna la tête, ne voulant pas que son coéquipier ne voit ses joues rougies par l'embarra. Il avait fait en sorte de claudiquer le moins possible, mais le violet l'avait tout de même remarqué. Il l'observait à longueur de temps ou quoi ?

- Ah, c'est parce que j'ai fais de l'équitation avec ma petite cousine quand j'étais chez ma tante. La selle n'était vraiment pas confortable.

Tatsuya détestait devoir lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait baisé comme un animal avec son ancien camarade de Teiko. C'était déjà suffisamment dur à avaler pour lui, alors pas besoin d'en informer tout le quartier. Malgré son scepticisme apparent, le géant ne répliqua pas, se contentant de hausser ses larges épaules.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sur le toit de l'académie Toô, allongé à même le sol, Aomine relisait pour la énième fois sa conversation avec Tatsuya, surtout les derniers messages échangés.

« Juste pour le plaisir, pas de sentiments, juste un petit bonus à notre plan, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. »

« D'accord. »

Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux, l'Ace en était conscient. Mais lui, ça ne l'effrayait pas. Pire, ça l'excitait. Un sourire sauvage se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il glissant son portable dans sa poche.

Ils avaient prit un virage dangereux. Bientôt, ils tomberont dans le ravin.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction :D Elle passe ainsi en rating M car, comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre. Oui, Aomine et Himuro sont de véritables bêtes au lit 8D Mais on va dire que c'est à cause de l'alcool, neh ?

Normalement, cette semaine, je devais poster le nouveau chapitre de Notre Drame Romantique mais je n'avais clairement pas d'inspiration alors j'ai préféré écrire ce chapitre là ... Désolée pour ceux qui suive l'autre fiction, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt ! Merci encore aux revieweurs qui me soutiennent, gros bisous à vous ! Et Caath, je te confirme que Kuroko et Kagami sont bel et bien en couple ( même si j'aime pas le KagaKuro ) et que Kuroko s'intéresse aux fréquentations d'Aomine seulement parce qu'il est étonné de le voir avec Himuro :P Mais si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas à les poser !

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	4. Dead-End Street

**.o0 Chapitre 3 : Dead-End Street 0o.**

Un long soupire franchit la barrière des lèvres d'Aomine alors qu'il s'affalait sur son bureau. Deux mois. Deux mois qu'il tentait en vain de détourner le regard de Kuroko de Kagami en s'affichant publiquement avec Himuro. Mais rien, aucune réaction. Le turquoise semblait même s'en ficher pas mal qu'il puisse sortir avec un autre gars. Sa relation avec l'Ace de Seirin se renforçait de jour en jour et presque tout le monde maintenant était au courant de leur relation. Et ceci, ça mettait Daiki dans une rage folle. Pourquoi Tetsuya perdait-il son temps avec cet abruti ? Il était cent fois mieux que lui ! Mille fois même ! Il était plus sexy, plus doué au basketball, le connaissait mieux que personne ... Mouais, mais niveau modestie, le bronzé passait son tour. Et si c'était justement ça qui agaçait Kuroko ? Sa tendance à être égocentrique répulsait-elle le passeur fantôme ? C'était une possibilité non négligeable ...

Soupirant de nouveau, le bronzé rejeta la tête en arrière, pestant contre sa malchance. Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir sur son bureau quand son portable vibra. Un message d'Himuro pour le prévenir qu'il arrivait à la gare d'ici dix minutes. Traduction : ramène ton cul j'arrive. S'étirant de tout son long, l'Ace se résolu à quitter sa chaise afin de rejoindre le brun à la gare. Tous les samedis matins, c'était la même besogne : il se rendait à la gare pour aller y chercher Tatsuya puis ils passaient le week-end à échafauder des plans visant la conquête des cœurs qu'ils désiraient. Plans qui tombaient toujours à l'eau malgré leur motivation. Alors ils finissaient la plupart du temps par coucher ensemble, cherchant à taire la tristesse de leur cœur par une étreinte sauvage et vide de sentiments. C'était là leur façon à eux de se défouler après une énième défaite. Bien sûr, ils y prenaient beaucoup de plaisir mais l'un comme l'autre imposait la barrière du « sans sentiment », ce qui rendait leur étreinte moins agréable qu'aurait put l'être celle de deux êtres brûlant d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

Le mains fourrées dans les poches de son vieux jean troué, Daiki quitta son appartement et prit la direction de la gare. Le bougre le forçait à se lever à dix heures ... un samedi ... C'était inhumain ! C'est pourquoi le bleu ne put réprimer un bâillement quand il arriva près du lycéen de Yôsen qui, chargé de son sac de sport qui lui servait occasionnellement de valise, affichait de gros cernes sous ses yeux gris. Il tira une tronche de six pieds de long en voyant son camarade bâiller de la sorte.

- Tu n'as PAS le droit de bâiller. Tu ne t'es pas levé à six heure du matin pour te taper quatre heures de trains.

- Fallait dormir dans le train.

- Ce n'est pas très agréable de dormir assit.

- Ca me dérange pas moi.

- De toute façon toi, dans un lit ou dans un caniveau, tu ne vois pas la différence.

Le bronzé haussa les épaules. Tant qu'il pouvait dormir, peu importait où il se trouvait. Ravalement un nouveau bâillement, il emboîta le pas à son aîné qui connaissait désormais parfaitement le chemin menant à l'appartement de l'Ace. Ce dernier alla directement s'allonger sur son lit une fois rentré tandis que son camarade déposait ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois cela fait, il s'installa devant la table basse au milieu de la pièce et commença à y empiler des cahiers. Aomine arqua un sourcil, se demandant bien ce que faisait Tatsuya avec tous ses cours.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Des devoirs.

- Maintenant ?!

- Oui, comme ça je serais tranquille le reste du week-end.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas les faire comme ça t'es tranquille dès maintenant.

- Je tiens à garder une bonne moyenne.

- Pff tu parles je bosse jamais et j'arrive à avoir la moyenne.

- Ce n'est pas une attitude très responsable.

- Je sais.

Ouvrant son cahier d'histoire, le brun commença son travail, ignorant royalement le bleu qui mourrait d'ennui derrière lui. N'étant pas aussi assidu dans son travail que le lycéen de Yôsen, le basketteur de Toô ne se voyait pas se mettre à son bureau pour bosser aussi. Il ne pouvait même pas allumer sa console, au risque de se faire rabrouer par le plus petit. Et en ce moment, Daiki n'avait pas vraiment envi que se faire remonter les bretelles. Il aperçu alors le portable du brun qui gisait tout près de ce dernier. Discrètement, il se pencha pour attraper l'appareil. L'observant sous tous les angles, l'Ace de la Génération des Miracles ne put s'empêcher de penser que son camarade devait avoir les moyens : son téléphone portable était le dernier modèle 4G de chez Samsung. Un appareil comme ça ne coûtait pas deux clous, c'était certain. Comme quoi, il y en a certains qui gagnent bien leur vie ...

Faisant fie du problème que cela pourrait engendrer, Aomine déverrouilla l'appareil et commença à le fouiller. Il regarda toutes ses photographies, reconnaissait Kagami sur la plupart d'entre elles. Il y en avait également quelques unes de Yôsen, mais surtout des Etats-Unis. Il arqua un sourcil en tombant sur une photo de deux amis d'enfance gamins, montrant fièrement leurs anneaux. Ils semblaient réellement proches à cette époque. Peut-être même plus que Tetsuya et lui ... Vérifiant qu'Himuro était toujours concentré sur ses devoirs, Daiki poussa son audace jusqu'à pénétrer dans sa messagerie. Il y avait bien sûr des messages de lui-même, quelques uns de Murasakibara, deux trois de Kagami ... Mais au moins une cinquantaine d'une certaine Cindy. Interloqué, il commença à lire les messages, mais se retrouva vite devant un problème majeur : ils étaient rédigés en anglais. Cependant, il y a un message qu'il parvint facilement à déchiffrer.

_« I love you ! »_

C'était quoi, ce message ? Apparemment, le brun l'avait reçu il y a deux jours. Qui était cette Cyndi ? Pourquoi lui envoyait-elle de tels messages ? Bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire pour le moins étrange, Aomine décida de s'adresser directement au principal concerné.

- Oi Tatsu, c'est qui cette Cyndi ?

- Hm ?

Mâchonnant le bout de son crayon à papier, Tatsuya se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils avec colère quand il avisa le bronzé avec son portable, sûrement en train de le fouiller sans aucune gêne. N'appréciant vraiment pas cette incursion dans sa vie privée, le brun lui fit part de son mécontentement.

- Hé, tu fais quoi là ? Rends moi mon portable !

Peu enclin à lui obéir, l'Ace esquiva habilement la main du lycéen qui essayait de lui reprendre son précieux téléphone. S'installant à une distance respectable de son aîné, Aomine fit défiler les messages et en lu le contenu :

- Ca veut dire quoi "I want to see you again" ?

- Tu es si nul que ça en anglais ?

- Non, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

- Arrête de faire le gosse et rends-moi mon portable.

- Si tu me dis qui est Cyndi.

Poussant un long soupire, le brun se réinstalla devant son cahier d'histoire. D'abord refusant de céder à sa requête, il recommença à mâchonner son crayon à papier. Cependant, connaissant désormais plutôt le caractère plutôt têtu de l'Ace, Himuro comprit qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant que sa curiosité ne soit contentée. Jouant distraitement avec son crayon, il finit par dire :

- C'était l'une de mes petites amies aux Etats-Unis. Nous sommes restés presque un an ensembles. Mais nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord, parce qu'on ne s'aimait plus vraiment. Nous sommes néanmoins restés en bons termes.

Un silence cueillit ses paroles. Comprenant que Aomine ne lui rendrait pas son portable malgré la réponse à sa question, il reprit sa composition d'histoire en se demandant bien pourquoi le bronzé agissait de la sorte. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie privée.

Alors que Tatsuya allait se replonger dans ses devoirs, une douleur aigue lui traversa le crâne. Aomine venait de lui lancer son portable en plein dans la tête. Se retournant vivement, il avisa l'Ace qui lui tournait le dos, allongé de tout son long sur son matelas. Pestant tout en frottant son crâne endolori, Himuro se demandait bien quelle pensée avait encore germé dans le crâne de cet abruti. Il était vraiment difficile pour lui de comprendre tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Vérifiant que son portable n'avait subit aucun dégât, il finit par le glisser dans sa poche.

Une heure passa, heure pendant laquelle Daiki se plaignit de son ennui. Plongé dans ses devoirs, Tatsuya tentait de l'ignorer, bien en vain. Les plaintes du bronzé devenaient énervantes et un mal de tête commençait à prendre possession du crâne du plus âgé. Ayant besoin de prendre l'air pour faire taire ses maux, il proposa à son cadet d'aller faire un petit tour au parc. Ravi de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes, l'Ace bondit sur ses jambes et fut dehors en un rien de temps. Un peu plus las, Himuro le suivit plus longtemps. Se lever à six heure et faire quatre heures de train l'avait vraiment fatigué. Il s'adapta néanmoins au rythme rapide du plus jeune qui, en meilleure forme, semblait avoir hâte de rejoindre le parc. Tatsuya poussa un long soupire : il était parfois vraiment fatiguant de côtoyer le bronzé ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

La scène avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique. Le doux soleil de cette fin d'été caressait leurs chevelures et dansait sur l'eau, créant de magnifiques couleurs estivales. Leurs chaussures déposées un peu plus loin, Kuroko et Kagami trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau fraîche, profitant de ce moment d'intimité. Epaule contre épaule, ils observaient la surface de l'eau dans un silence religieux. Ils appréciaient ces moments où ils ne se retrouvaient que tous les deux, tranquilles, à l'abri des regards. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, être près l'un de l'autre suffisait largement à leur bien-être. De temps en temps, Tetsuya exerçait une petite pression sur la cuisse de son petit-ami, lui quémandant ainsi un baiser. Le rouge répondait toujours à sa requête, variant petits becs affectifs avec long baiser langoureux. Le turquoise ne pouvait vraiment pas se plaindre de l'attention que lui portait son amant, qui était toujours aux petits soins pour lui. Il connaissait ses zones sensibles et savait donc où le toucher pour lui faire plaisir. A cet instant, le rouge jouait avec les mèches bleues de son petit-ami, caressant sa nuque dans un même temps. Appréciant ces douces caresses, Kuroko gardait les yeux fermés, profitant pleinement de sa condition.

Néanmoins, ils se trompaient lourdement en se croyant à l'abri des regards. En effet, à quelques mètres d'eux, Aomine et Himuro se baladaient en silence. Tandis que l'un cherchait encore les raisons de la préférence de Kuroko pour Kagami, l'autre se questionnait sur la problématique de sa composition d'histoire, laissée en plan sur la petite table de la chambre du bronzé. Ce dernier s'immobilisa soudainement, et son aîné manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Tatsuya senti alors la main de son camarade se renfermer sur son poignet et le tirer vers lui. La seconde d'après, le brun se retrouvait collé contre le torse de son cadet, ses lèvres prises d'assaut. La langue de Daiki vint rapidement se glisser dans sa bouche, se hâtant de rejoindre sa compagne. Cette dernière répondit presque par réflexe à l'invitation de sa congénère. Néanmoins, dans un sursaut de lucidité, Tatsuya repoussa violemment le bronzé, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, affichant une mine dégoûtée.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? ronchonna-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas normal pour un couple de s'embrasser ?

Il lança un regard en coin vers sa gauche et Himuro suivit son regard. Il eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant que Kuroko les observait. Etait-ce à cause de la présence du duo de Seirin à quelques mètres d'eux qu'Aomine avait agit de la sorte ? Dans tous les cas, le brun n'avait pas franchement apprécié : il détestait être ainsi embrassé par surprise. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait enguirlander son camarade, au lieu de quoi leur couverture tomberait à l'eau. Il devait faire fie de son mal aise et agir comme si ce baiser surprise était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour un « couple ». Cependant, plutôt que réagir en leur faveur, Kuroko leur tourna le dos, s'abandonnant aux baisers que son petit-ami s'appliquait à déposer dans son cou. Grognant d'énervement et de frustration, Aomine s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, peu désireux de s'attarder davantage devant cet écœurant spectacle. Après un dernier regard chagriné vers son ami d'enfance – qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué – Tatsuya emboîta le pas à son compagnon de galère.

Il le retrouva un peu plus loin, dans un coin reculé, près d'un bâtiment de brique peu glorieux. A en juger par les écorchures sur sa main gauche, l'Ace avait du passer sa colère en donnait un coup dans le mur. S'approchant doucement de lui, Tatsuya attrapa son poignet et étudia la plaie du regard. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, affichant une moue boudeuse pour cacher sa douleur évidente. Poussant un soupire las, Himuro leva les yeux vers lui.

- Te mutiler ne changera rien.

- Ca m'fout tellement les boules ...

- A moi aussi. Mais il faut savoir être patient ...

La seconde d'après, Tatsuya se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur de briques, ses lèvres voracement dévorées par la bouche désireuse de son cadet. Pour ne pas que sa proie se dérobe, Daiki lui saisit les poignets et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête afin qu'il ne tente pas de le repousser. Voir Kagami embrasser Kuroko l'avait mit dans une rage folle, il avait besoin de se défouler. Tenant ses poignets d'une main, il glissa celle qu'il venait de libérer sous le t-shirt de son aîné qu'il senti frissonner alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec l'un de ses tétons. Malgré leurs baisers sauvages, Himuro parvenait tout de même à faire part de son mécontentement en grognant. Il tenta même de le repousser en lui donnant un coup de pied. Esquivant habilement le coup, l'Ace plaqua son corps contre celui de son camarade et lui bloqua les jambes afin qu'il ne retente pas de le frapper. Il recula néanmoins la tête quand l'autre lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure.

- A quoi tu joues encore ?!

- Rho ta gueule, j'en ai juste envi.

- Et ben pas moi, et surtout pas ici.

- Arrête, c'est super excitant dans un lieu comme celui-là ... Le risque de se faire attraper m'émoustille.

- T'es qu'un sale pervers ...

Sachant pertinemment qu'Aomine ne le laisserait pas lui échapper, Tatsuya jugea qu'il fallait mieux se laisser faire. Fier d'avoir gagné cette nouvelle bataille, Daiki l'embrassa, glissant tout de suite sa langue dans sa bouche pour entamer avec lui un ballet humide et sauvage, aucun des deux voulant se plier à l'autre. Relâchant finalement les poignets du brun, le lycéen de Toô retira le t-shirt de son ainé et, tandis qu'il prenait l'un de ses tétons en bouche, il déboucla sa ceinture pour baisser ensuite son pantalon. Grognant contre cette situation qui ne lui plaisait guère, Tatsuya le laissa néanmoins le déshabiller, poussant tout de même un petit gémissement quand l'autre commença à taquiner sa bosse naissante au travers de son boxer. Son cadet alla même jusqu'à lécher le tissu, stimulant le sexe de son partenaire par-dessus sa prison. Himuro ondula les hanches, n'appréciant pas cette torture. Pas peu fier de l'effet qu'il produisait, Aomine fini néanmoins par répondre à la requête de son partenaire et le libéra ainsi de sa barrière de tissu. Il le massa doucement puis le prit en bouche, se régalant du soupire de bien-être qu'il reçu en échange. Il le relâcha quelques secondes le temps d'humidifier ses doigts puis le reprit en bouche, glissant un premier doigt en lui. Tatsuya geignit, attrapant presque violemment les cheveux de son bourreau qui grogna sans s'arrêter pour autant. Un second intrus rejoignit le premier et le bronzé démarra des mouvements de ciseaux destinés à élargir les chairs sensées l'accueillir sous peu. Il avait déjà hâte de s'enfouir une nouvelle fois dans cet antre chaud et étroit qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

Jugeant l'avoir assez préparer, Daiki baissa ses propres bas pour ensuite saisir Himuro par les cuisses pour le plaquer de nouveau contre le mur, le surélevant à une hauteur respectable. Puis, sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée, il le pénétra, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas s'enfouir directement jusqu'à la garde. L'autre poussa un gémissement de douleur, cachant son visage dans le cou de son partenaire. Une fois ce dernier entièrement en son amant, il commença à bouger, lui arrachant de petits geignements. En effet, son dos frottait contre le mur rugueux, lui éraflant le dos. Mais l'Ace de la Génération des Miracles était trop concentré sur sa tâche pour s'en rendre compte. Ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus puissants, malmenant la prostate du brun qui gémissait de plaisir. Afin de le faire taire, Daiki l'embrassa sans douceur, lui montrant une nouvelle fois qu'il ne mettait aucun sentiment dans leur étreinte, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen de taire la douleur de son cœur. Il ne leur fallut guère longtemps pour atteindre la jouissance, et le plus jeune explosa en son aîné tandis que ce dernier se libérait entre leurs torses, le dos endolori, les jambes flageolantes, le cœur battant la chamade ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Aller arrête de te plaindre, je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé !

Enfermé dans la salle de bain dans l'appartement d'Aomine, Himuro ignorait les excuses de ce dernier. Après leur étreinte douloureuse dans le parc, le bronzé avait remarqué les écorchures dans le dos de son aîné. Ce dernier en souffrait horriblement et refusait de lui pardonner cette faute. Il laissait plutôt l'eau de la douche calmer sa douleur et effacer le sang. Il n'avait pas beaucoup saigné, mais assez pour pourrir son t-shirt. Il savait qu'il serait impossible de faire disparaître les tâches rouges, et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il rentre chez lui avec un t-shirt tâché de sang, au risque de subir un interrogateur par maman et papa.

- Tatsu, ouvre-moi, allé !

- Crève !

Il était d'un têtu celui-là ! Il avait beau lui dire qu'il ne le laisserait pas rentrer, il insistait quand même. S'il se sentait responsable de son mal-être, tant mieux, car c'était le cas. Et bien qu'il semblait vouloir se rattraper, Himuro n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner pour le moment. Ca lui fera les pieds d'un ignoré de temps en temps.

Eteignant l'eau, Tatsuya quitta la cabine de douche et se mit de dos devant le miroir, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Les écorchures, bien que superficielles, n'étaient pas très jolies à voir. Il allait bien sûr devoir les désinfecter. Ce qui était peu aisé, puisqu'elles se trouvaient dans son dos. S'il voulait se soigner correctement, le lycéen de Yôsen allait devoir nécessiter l'aide de son bourreau ... Néanmoins, il était trop fier pour lui faire directement la requête. Une serviette autour de la taille, armé d'un flacon de désinfectant et de coton, Tatsuya rejoignit le salon et s'installa sur le canapé. Il imbiba le coton de produit et grimaça quand il en appliqua sur les écorchures qu'ils pouvaient attendre, c'est-à-dire celles en bas de son dos. L'ayant suivi, Aomine le regarda faire, tout de même un peu penaud de l'avoir blessé. Il n'avait put réfréner son envi de le pendre sauvagement et n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

Remarquant que son aîné n'arrivait pas à soigné l'intégralité de son dos, il lui prit le coton des mains sans que l'autre n'oppose la moindre résistance. C'est avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas habituelle qu'Aomine tamponna doucement les plaies afin d'y appliquer le désinfectant. Tatsuya se laisser faire sans piper mot ni même grogner à cause de l'inconfort que produisait l'alcool contre sa chair douloureuse. Une fois le traitement terminé, Daiki rapporta le produit à la salle de bain et jeta le coton à la poubelle. Quand il revint au salon, le brun n'avait pas bougé. Il s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé et soupira.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé. Vraiment.

- Je comprends bien que ça te dégoûte car je ressens pareil, mais je ne veux pas en payer les conséquences.

- Ca ne se reproduira pas.

- Il n'y a plutôt pas intérêt.

Penaud, Aomine encaissa les remontrances sans s'énerver. Quelque part, il savait que son aîné de le rabrouait pas pour le plaisir. Il lui faisait la leçon pour qu'il comprenne ses erreurs. Et le bronzé découvrira avec horreur la véritable facette de sa personnalité : un véritable égoïste qui ne voyait que son petit bonheur à lui en crachant sur celui des autres. Il devait changer, il le savait. Mais Rome ne s'était pas construite en un jour, il n'allait certes pas devenir le gars parfait en un jour. Il savait que côtoyer Himuro et subir ses remontrances l'aiderait dans sa quête de changement, quand bien même il espérait ne pas le mettre à nouveau dans l'embarra. Il souffrait tout autant que lui de voir la personne qu'il aime dans les bras d'un autre, mais ne montrait pas comme lui. Il restait plus discret, et souffrait en silence. Aomine se demandait même si c'était la meilleure des solutions. Certes, la sienne était la pire, mais au moins il exprimant son mécontentement, sa haine. Il parvenait à l'évacuer, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de son aîné. Il accumulait, accumulait, mais jamais relâchait, gardant jalousement sa peine pour lui seul, refusant de la témoigner à son entourage. Mais à tout garder pour lui, n'allait-il pas finir par craquer ... ?

- Ca te dis de manger au Maji Burger ?

Tatsuya déposa ses yeux gris sur son camarade, étudiant longuement son visage. Malgré tous ses efforts pour cacher sa culpabilité, il parvenait tout de même à la lire dans le regard bleu roi de son vis-à-vis. Tant mieux s'il apprenait de ses erreurs, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Il semblait disposer à faire des efforts, et cela Himuro ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il était donc normal qu'il le félicite ... Si on pouvait vraiment dire ça comme ça.

- Pourquoi pas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le week-end se déroula normalement par la suite, Tatsuya laissant ses devoirs de côté pour se consacrer davantage à Daiki qui, de toute évidence, avait besoin de son attention. Ils jouèrent quelques matchs sur le terrain de basket près de l'immeuble et firent quelques boutiques pour se dégoter le dernier jeu vidéo de Square Enix. En gros, ils passèrent le week-end comme deux adolescents normaux, s'affranchissant de leur mission pour se détendre un peu. Autant Daiki que Tatsuya avait besoin de ce break pour se remettre de leurs échecs précédents.

Le dimanche soir, le train pour Akita devait partir à dix sept heure. Mais, fatigué suite à une étreinte pour le moins agitée, Tatsuya refusa de quitter le lit de son camarade, quand bien même ce dernier usa de toutes ses ruses pour le tirer hors des draps.

- Aller putain Tatsu, tu vas rater ton train !

- M'en fou, laisse moi dormir ...

- Et tu vas faire comment pour aller en cours demain ?

- J'irais pas, j'peux bien m'absenter au moins une fois dans l'année ...

- Attends tu m'as fait chier tout le samedi matin pour ta compo d'histoire à rendre pour lundi et tu ne veux pas aller en cours ?!

- Gueule pas, j'ai mal à la tête ...

- T'es pas possible hein, et tu te plains de moi après.

Ignorant la dernière remarque du bleu, Himuro se blotti dans les draps, inspirant à plein poumon l'odeur devenue si familière de son amant. Etrangement, il se senti terriblement bien là, dans ses draps, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arrivé. Comprenant qu'il avait perdu cette guerre, Daiki quitta ses chaussures et le rejoignit sous la couette, l'observant s'endormir doucement. Attendri malgré lui, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux corbeaux, se demandant bien s'il arrivait à Kagami de border Tetsuya de la sorte. Etaient-ils seulement ensembles en ce moment même ? Il réalisa alors seulement à quel point il faisait fie du bonheur de Kuroko en cherchant autant à le séparer de Taiga. Et s'il se plaisait dans ses bras ? De quel droit pouvait-il les séparer ? Quand bien même il jalousait le rouge plus que tout, ne devait-il pas plutôt se réjouir du bonheur de son ami, même si ce n'était pas lui qui lui offrait ?

- La vie est vraiment qu'une garce ...

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur son oreiller alors que, près de lui, Himuro s'était enfin endormi, ses flancs se soulevant régulièrement à chaque respiration. Et lui, lui arrivait-il de penser également qu'il était égoïste de sa part de vouloir ainsi piétiner le bonheur de son ami d'enfance ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne réagissait pas avec autant de rage et de violence qu'Aomine ? Parce qu'il avait comprit que cet acharnement était vain, qu'il lui était devenu douloureux de vouloir priver celui qu'il aimait de son bonheur actuel ? Ils étaient jeunes après tout, ils avaient le temps de vivre, de s'aimer et de se haïr ...

Finissant également par céder aux avances de Morphée, Daiki s'endormi blotti contre son aîné, réalisant douloureusement que leur acharnement était vain et que lui-même ne supportait plus toute cette mascarade ...

* * *

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre des Jeux de l'Amour & du Hasard ;) Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre, il est plutôt mou niveau action, se focalisant un peu plus sur les pensées des personnages et surtout d'Aomine, qui se pose beaucoup de question sur lui-même et Himuro. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira !

Je préfère également prévenir que je me suis pas relue, car j'ai posté ce chapitre à 3h du matin et je suis claquée XD Je compte le reprendre bientôt pour corriger d'éventuelles fautes, surtout que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à importer le document qui buguait beaucoup, j'espère même qu'il n'y a pas eu de coupures ... Je vérifierais tout ça plus tard, après une bonne nuit de sommeil ;) Il se peut donc que ce chapitre soit supprimé pour les corrections ;) Je vous laisse tout de même à la lecture, en remerciant encore mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs !

Kisu ! Moona-sama


	5. Slippery Pavement

**» Note : **Les scènes après cette balise : ***o*o*o*o*o*o*o* **sont des scènes de sexes. Si vous voulez les éviter, rendez-vous directement à la prochaine séparation ;)

* * *

**.o0 Chapitre 4 : Slippery Pavement 0o.**

- Ca caiiiiille !

Tatsuya jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, observant Daiki qui rentrait de dehors, son manteau constellé de flocons de neige. Une épaisse écharpe passée autour de son cou et un bonnet recouvrant ses oreilles, le lycéen de Toô prouvait une nouvelle fois à son camarade à quel point il était frileux. Il déposa le petit sac en plastique sur le kotatsu et s'entreprit de retirer ses nombreuses couches de vêtements. Bien au chaud, emmitouflé dans une des vestes de son hôte, Tatsuya étala les achats devant lui.

- Tu as oublié le cacao et les carottes, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux vers Aomine.

- Aaaah merde ! C'était pas noté sur la liste.

- Je te l'avais bien dit en plus ! bouda le plus vieux en gonflant les joues.

- J'ai zappé.

Le brun soupira alors que son cadet mettait les produits au réfrigérateur. Il ne laissa qu'une boîte d'Haribo sur la table, sachant que son squatteur allait taper dans les bonbons crocodiles. Et il n'avait pas tord, car Tatsuya se hâta d'ouvrir la boîte et de fourrer un animal en gélatine dans sa bouche. Depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait, Daiki connaissait presque parfaitement ce qu'aimait manger Himuro, et c'était même habitué à ses coutumes de vie. Il savait maintenant que son camarade préférait le salé au sucré mais qu'il aimait les bonbons – sûrement à force de côtoyer Murasakibara -, qu'il appréciait beaucoup la viande et qu'il raffolait des ramens. Mais il savait également que Tatsuya n'était pas pudique et que ça ne le gênait pas de se promener nu dans l'appartement, qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas avoir les cheveux en bataille et qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de toujours voler les couvertures. Ils étaient obligés de partager le même lit car le canapé était vraiment trop inconfortable, et en ces périodes d'hiver Aomine appréciait de pouvoir se réchauffer contre quelqu'un.

Cela faisait désormais plus de cinq mois qu'ils tentaient de séparer Kuroko et Kagami, bien en vain. Ils essuyaient échec sur échec, et Aomine comme Himuro avait depuis longtemps perdu espoir. Néanmoins, ils continuaient de se voir régulièrement. Autant l'un que l'autre avait besoin de ce soutien qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement, afin de rendre la douleur plus supportable. Bien sûr, ils continuaient de s'afficher tel un couple, espérant une réaction de la part des deux principaux concernés par l'affaire, mais ces derniers soit ne les voyait pas soit les ignorait totalement. Dans les deux cas, il était difficile pour Tatsuya et Daiki de s'avouer l'échec complet de leur acharnement désespéré, alors ils continuaient, sachant pertinemment qu'ils courraient sur tapis roulant.

Ces cinq mois étaient passés rapidement et lentement à la fois. Ils avaient l'impression que se voir était devenu quelque chose de normal, une étape en plus dans leur train-train quotidien. Certes Tatsuya limitait désormais ses déplacements pour ne pas être trop fatigué ensuite, mais ils gardaient un moyen de communication : les SMS. Ils ne comptaient même plus combien ils s'en envoyaient par jour, ils étaient pires que des lycéennes en chaleur. Heureusement, on ne leur posait aucune question. Himuro ne s'imaginait pas devoir expliquer à Atsushi qu'il entretenait une relation plutôt louche avec l'un de ses ex-coéquipiers parce qu'il était amoureux de son ami d'enfance, lui-même en couple avec l'un de ses ex-coéquipiers ! Une histoire aussi tordue que ça, on n'en voyait pas tous les jours ...

Puisque leurs parents avaient prévu des voyages ils ne savaient où pour les vacances d'hiver, les deux compères avaient décidés de les passer ensemble, espérant profiter de ces congés pour bâtir un nouveau plan – bien qu'ils sachent qu'il tomberait à l'eau également. Tatsuya était tout de même venu, histoire de tenir compagnie à son camarade de galère.

- Tatsu, passe moi en un, quémanda Daiki en pointant un bonbon.

Serrant la boîte contre lui comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors, Himuro fit la moue et secoua négativement la tête.

- Ce sont les miens ! geignit-il.

- C'moi qui les ait acheté !

- Tu les as achetés pour moi, donc ce sont les miens.

- Aller juste un.

- Nan.

Le brun plaça alors un bonbon entre ses lèvres et nargua son cadet avec, s'amusant de l'air complètement dépité qu'il affichait. N'appréciant que guère se voir refuser les sucreries, Aomine rejoignit son squatteur avec l'agilité d'un félin en pleine chasse et vint piquer le crocodile entre les lèvres de son propriétaire. Néanmoins, d'humeur plutôt gourmande, Daiki décréta que ce bonbon ne suffisait pas, alors il s'attaqua plutôt aux lèvres du brun, une friandise qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Il renversa le lycéen de Yôsen au sol, bien décidé de le punir pour son attitude ...

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Ses gémissements ... Quelque soit la situation, ils étaient toujours aussi délicieux à l'oreille. Daiki ne s'en lassait pas. On ressentait dans les râles d'Himuro cette volonté vaine de se retenir, de ne pas vouloir avouer son bien-être, quand bien même il était comblé. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, le brun tentait de mener les opérations, ne supportant pas être toujours le passif. Mais son cadet reprenait rapidement les rênes, n'acceptant pas lui être soumis. C'était donc souvent une guerre de soumission entre les deux basketteurs, que Himuro perdait tout le temps à cause du caractère plus que têtu du bronzé.

- Argh Tatsu tu fais mal !

Le brun recula la tête, léchant ses babines ensanglantées. Pour une raison qu'Aomine ignorait totalement, Tatsuya avait depuis quelques temps prit l'habitude de le mordre durant leurs ébats. Et de le mordre au sang, carrément. Sûrement était-ce là sa façon à lui de prouver à son partenaire que, malgré le fait qu'il soit le pénétré, il ne lui était pas soumis non plus. Et cette attitude un peu farouche excitait grandement le plus jeune qui se hâta donc de happer les lèvres de son aîné, qui caressa les flancs de son partenaire du bout des doigts, fier des frissons qu'il produisait.

Profondément enfouit en son partenaire, Daiki malmenait sa prostate sans aucune douceur, se délectant des gémissements de plaisir que ne pouvait retenir Tatsuya. Ce dernier, plaqué contre le matelas, s'amusait – entre deux gémissements – à léchouiller et mordiller le visage de son partenaire, que ce soit ses lèvres, son nez ou ses joues. Cette fois-ci néanmoins, il poussa l'audace jusqu'à l'une de ses oreilles et esquissa un sourire satisfait en sentant Aomine frissonner d'avantage au contact de sa langue contre son oreille. De toute évidence, il s'agissait là d'une zone très sensible chez le lycéen de Toô. Fier de sa trouvaille, Himuro décida de s'attarder d'avantage sur sa découverte. Léchant tout le long de l'oreille, il s'attarda un moment sur le lobe, s'amusant des réactions de son partenaire. Ce dernier produisait désormais de petits gémissements vraiment très agréable à entendre. Quand il commença à le mordiller, les petits couinements de Daiki sonnèrent comme des encouragements aux oreilles de Tatsuya, qui mordilla le lobe avec plus de conviction. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas que cela ait autant d'effet sur son partenaire, car ce dernier se libéra dans un gémissement rauque.

Etonné de le voir jouir si rapidement, Himuro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Daiki, lui, se retira en grommelant. Sans un regard pour son partenaire, il se redressa et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Laissé en plan dans une situation assez délicate, Tatsuya lui fit part de son mécontentement. Aomine fit volte-face, fier de sa glorieuse nudité, et observa son partenaire en se moquant de sa situation.

- D'emmerde toi.

- Comment ?!

- T'as deux mains.

Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, ne voulant pas rater une miette du spectacle qui s'annonçait pour le moins alléchant. Mais Tatsuya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Viens m'aider, l'implora-t-il.

- Hum ... Nan.

Le brun gonfla les joues et, comprenant qu'il ne céderait pas à sa requête, Aomine se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Bondissant sur ses jambes, le lycéen de Yôsen tenta de le rattraper mais se fit claquer la porte au nez. Il tambourina contre la porte, insultant le bronzé de tous les noms. L'autre semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, allumant l'eau de la bouche comme si rien n'était. Himuro joua alors sa dernière carte :

- Sale précoce !

Le silence se fit alors, prouvant ainsi que Daiki venait de couper l'eau. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors à la volée et une main puissante plaqua le brun contre le mur. Il poussa un long gémissement d'aise quand l'autre prit son membre en bouche, y appliquant des va-et-vient plus que délicieux. Il empoigna les mèches bleues de son cadet et imposa son rythme, grognant de satisfaction en sentant sa langue s'enrouler autour de son sexe. C'était tellement bon qu'il doutait pouvoir tenir longtemps. Quand le bleu commença à également jouer avec ses bourses, Tatsuya ne put en supporter plus et éclata au fond de sa gorge. Le plus jeune avala la semence de son aîné puis lui servit un sourire narquois.

- Tu jouies plutôt vite dans la bouche d'un précoce.

- J't'emmerde, bouda le brun en faisant la moue.

Aomine gloussa puis disparu de nouveau dans la salle de bain, fier d'avoir encore prouvé à son aîné qu'il était plus fort que lui, quelque soit le domaine.

**oOoOoOoOo**

L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, traçant les courbes parfaites de son corps musclé par le sport. Ses cheveux noirs de jais trempés collaient sa mèche contre son front, masquant d'avantage son œil. Le jet d'eau visait son dos, histoire de détendre ses muscles noués. Mais plutôt que se détendre, Himuro préférait évidemment se torturer l'esprit. Caressant son anneau du bout des doigts, il se demandait bien ce que faisait Taiga à cet instant. Etait-il avec Kuroko ? L'aimait-il donc tant que ça ? Avait-il eu, un jour, des sentiments pour son aîné, plus fort que ce lien fraternel ? Tatsuya savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien de se torturer ainsi, que les questions qu'ils se posaient ne recevraient pas de réponses. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner, tout le temps. Surtout quand il voyait ou touchait son anneau. Ce denier signifiait tellement de chose pour Himuro qu'il hésitait parfois à s'en séparer pour atténuer la douleur qu'il lui provoquait par instants. Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le retirer, il se dérobait, ne parvenant pas à le retirer de son cou. Alors le brun portait ce fardeau, à la manière de Frodon dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Après avoir lavé sa chevelure corbeau, Tatsuya se rinça et sorti de la douche, s'emmitouflant dans son peignoir. A l'extérieur, de gros flocons tombaient sans arrêt, recouvrant Tokyo d'un fin manteau blanc. Mettre le nez dehors était donc impossible pour Aomine qui ne voulait pas sortir, en bon frileux qu'il était. Ils passaient donc leurs journées enfermés à l'intérieur, à jouer à différents jeux vidéo. Mais le brun s'en lassait rapidement, et n'appréciait pas vraiment passer son temps à rien faire. Il devait néanmoins faire avec.

Une fois habillé, il rejoignit le salon et lorgna Daiki qui jouait avec sa PSP sur le canapé. Se rendant jusqu'au réfrigérateur, Himuro constata qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose à manger et qu'il était donc temps de faire quelques courses. Fourrant son porte-monnaie dans la poche arrière de son jean, Tatsuya sorti son manteau et son écharpe.

- Je vais au konbini, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à son cadet.

- Nop, je ne crois pas.

- T'as pas intérêt de m'envoyer un sms quand je serais sur le chemin du retour pour me dire de prendre un truc.

Enroulant bien son écharpe autour de son cou, Tatsuya quitta l'appartement, prenant la direction du konbini ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Merci à vous et bonne journée !

Himuro s'inclina poliment devant le vendeur et, sac à la main, quitta le konbini. Il avait acheté de quoi tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, espérant ainsi ne pas avoir à revenir. Néanmoins, le brun savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir y retourner dans deux jours car son hôte bouffait à toute heure de la journée.

Alors qu'il prenait le chemin du retour, il aperçu au loin une silhouette bien plus que familière qui se dirigeait vers lui. Tatsuya se figea et tapota l'épaule de Kagami quand il passa près de lui sans le voir. Le rouge sursauta et se tourna vers son ami d'enfance, ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur lui.

- Oh tiens salut Tatsuya.

- Tu m'as pas l'air bien.

- Mouais ... J'me suis engueulé avec Kuroko.

Une lueur étrange traversa le regard roche d'Himuro. Il tenait là sa chance de conquérir son ami d'enfance. Il ne devait pas laisser s'échapper cette occasion.

- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il, feignant un air désolé.

- Bah c'est à cause de son chien là, Ni-Go ... Tu sais à quel point j'ai la frousse des chiens ? Je lui ai répété mille fois de pas l'emmener chez moi mais il le ramène à chaque fois. Alors aujourd'hui j'ai craqué et j'lui ai dis que j'voulais plus de son chien dans mon appart'. Il a protesté et on a commencé à s'engueuler. Je suis sorti pour calmer un peu mes nerfs.

Hm, une dispute plutôt banale et facilement réglable. Tatsuya devait se la jouer fine s'il voulait réussir son coup. Tapotant doucement l'épaule de son ami d'enfance, il lui conseilla d'attendre que ça passe.

- C'est la première fois que vous vous disputez ? le questionna innocemment le shooting guard.

- Non, on a déjà eu quelques petites disputes mais pour des broutilles, donc ça c'est vite réglé.

- C'est étrange que vous vous disputiez autant, si Kuroko t'aimait réellement il n'emmènerait pas son chien chez toi, surtout en sachant que tu en as peur.

Taiga baissa la tête, prenant cette remarque comme un coup de couteau. C'est alors que Tatsuya aperçu Kuroko qui semblait chercher son petit-ami. Un sourire presque sadique étira les lèvres du plus vieux. Décidément, c'était son jour de chance. Attendant bien que le turquoise le remarque, il prit les mains de Taiga et les plaqua sur ses propres hanches, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kagami écarquilla les yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un poil, allant même jusqu'à répondre à l'invitation muette lancée par la langue de son aîné.

Tetsuya se figea en apercevant la scène et, profondément malheureux, tourna les talons pour disparaître au coin de la rue.

Quand Himuro recula la tête, Taiga resta encore interdit quelques secondes, se remettant difficilement du choc. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses moyens, il observa son ami d'enfance avec étonnement et balbutia :

- P-pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- C'était pour te consoler. Puis je n'ai pas pu résister.

La légère rougeur qui prit place sur les joues du plus grand fit sourire Tatsuya. Taiga était tellement adorable, par moment. Il se demandait même ce qui le retenait de le plaquer au sol et de l'embrasser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Quand bien même ses pulsions l'encourageaient dans cette entreprise, Himuro parvint à les refouler. S'il agissait de la sorte, il ne réussirait qu'à le répulser. Or, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il devait agir par étape afin que Kagami finisse par le préférer à Kuroko.

- Je vais devoir rentrer, souffla le rouge.

- Déjà ? fit mine de s'affliger Tatsuya.

- Ouais, j'ai laissé quelque chose sur le feu.

- Ca te dis de se revoir un de ces quatre ? Je passe mes vacances à Tokyo, ça me plairait de rejouer au basket avec toi comme au bon vieux temps.

- Ouais, si tu veux. Je te contacterais par sms.

- Okey, à plus !

Ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de la main puis chacun parti de son côté. Très fier de lui, Himuro ne pu s'empêcher de sourire sur le chemin du retour. Il tenait Taiga dans ses filets, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne lui appartienne. Lui qui avait vu tout espoir disparaître, il recommençait à croire à la réussite de toute cette affaire. Bon, sur le coup, il devait surtout remercier Kagami et sa cynophobie, mais bon. Dans tous les cas, cet avancement dans ses petites affaires le mettait de bonne humeur, si bien qu'il se mit à siffloter. Non vraiment, combien de chance y avait-il qu'il tombe sur Taiga qui venait de se disputer avec son petit ami ? Si ce n'était pas de la chance, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

C'est donc tout guilleret que Tatsuya poussa la porte de l'appartement d'Aomine, chargé de son sac de course. Après avoir enlevé manteau et écharpe, il rangea ses courses au réfrigérateur et rejoignit son hôte sur le canapé. Ce dernier avait troqué sa PSP pour un magazine au contenu douteux, et leva à peine les yeux quand l'autre vint d'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu as mis longtemps, nota-t-il.

- J'ai croisé Taiga en chemin.

Soudain intéressé par la conversation, le bronzé referma son magazine et déposa son regard bleu roi sur son aîné. Ce dernier lui servit un petit sourire, fier d'avoir ainsi capté son attention.

- Il passait ses nerfs dans la rue après une dispute avec Kuroko.

- Ils se sont disputés ? s'étonna Daiki.

- D'après Taiga, ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Et alors ? T'as fais quoi ?

Fier de son coup, Tatsuya lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait dans les moindres détails. Il s'attarda même sur la mine décomposée de Kuroko à la vue de son petit-ami en embrassant un autre. Aomine resta étrangement silencieux pendant tout le récit, mais cela ne freina pas pour autant l'entrain d'Himuro, qui ne se remettait pas encore de son coup.

- Tu devrais profiter de la situation et contacter Kuroko, conclut Tatsuya avec un sourire presque effrayant aux lèvres.

- Mouais, j'y réfléchirais.

Sur ces mots, Daiki se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain. Le lycéen de Yôsen le regarda, quelque peu étonné. Il aurait cru que le bleu se jetterait sur l'occasion pour consoler Kuroko. Mais cela ne semblait pas être la priorité du bronzé. Décidément, Himuro avait parfois beaucoup de mal à le comprendre ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Putain Tatsu ton portable !

Le susnommé poussa un grognement en attrapant maladroitement son téléphone dont la sonnerie lui déchirant les tympans. Se redressant difficilement pour s'appuyer contre la tête du lit de son hôte – lequel écrasait quasiment le brun – Tatsuya décrocha sans prendre la peine de lire le nom de celui qui tentait de le joindre.

- Alloooo ? Ah, Taiga, salut ! Nan nan, tu me réveilles pas du tout ... Si j'étais libre cette après-midi vers quinze heure ? Oui, bien sûr ! On se retrouve au terrain ? Ok, parfait, à toute !

Himuro raccrocha, laissant échapper un petit « yes ! » en faisant le signe de la victoire. Kagami l'avait contacté plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes !

Néanmoins, le regard noir que lui lança Daiki le fit presque frissonner. Sa tête se trouvait au niveau de l'haine du brun et le toisait avec mépris. Quelque peu étonné, Tatsuya pencha la tête sur le côté, adoptant ainsi un air très interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Libre cette aprèm vers quinze heure hein ? Et le ciné qu'on d'vait se faire ?

Un ange passa. Le cinéma ... Himuro l'avait complètement oublié ! Lassés de passer leurs journées à jouer aux jeux vidéos, les lycéens avaient décidés d'aller voir le dernier film d'horreur afin de changer un peu de leur routine quotidienne. Néanmoins, tellement surprit par le fait que Taiga le recontacte si vite, le brun avait réellement oublié ce qu'il avait planifié avec Aomine ...

- ... J'ai complètement zappé.

- Tss ...

Le bleu se redressa et quitta le lit, sortant de la chambre. Himuro le suivit du regard, penaud. Depuis quelques temps, son hôte était vraiment étrange. Ne devrait-il pas sauter de joie en voyant que leur plan fonctionnait enfin ? Car si Kagami proposait à Tatsuya de se voir, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas avec Kuroko. C'était donc là pour Aomine l'occasion de se rapprocher du turquoise. Pourquoi ne sautait-il pas sur l'occasion ? C'était quoi son problème ?

Poussant un long soupire, Tatsuya se laissa tomber sur le flanc. Quelque chose clochait, il le savait. Mais quoi ? Il aperçu alors le portable d'Aomine sur sa table de chevet. Une idée germa alors dans sa tête. Se saisissant de l'appareil, il composa un message à l'adresse de Kuroko, lui proposant de venir à l'appartement de son ancienne lumière. Puisque Kagami serait avec Tatsuya, le turquoise sera forcément libre, et sûrement encore choqué par l'événement de la veille. C'était le meilleur moment pour Aomine. Le brun envoya les messages et étira un sourire satisfait. Heureusement qu'il était là pour aider son cadet, sinon ce dernier n'irait pas bien loin !

Reposant l'appareil à sa place initiale, le brun s'étira et se résolu à sortir des draps également. Cette journée allait marquer un tournant décisif dans toute cette histoire, il en était certain. Taiga ne lui avait pas proposé cette rencontre pour rien, de ça aussi il en était sûr. Néanmoins, Himuro ignorait si ce tournant allait être positif ou négatif. La réaction d'Aomine portait certes à croire qu'il allait être négatif, mais Tatsuya était persuadé du contraire.

Néanmoins, ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que les règles du jeu pouvaient changer à tous moments, qu'il le veuille ou non ...

* * *

Pfiiiou, j'ai réussi à le pondre ! o/ J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à finir ce chapitre, car je voulais tellement écrire la partie KagaHimu que le début ne voulait pas venir 8D Mais j'ai finalement réussi :3 La fiction entre dans un nouveau tournant, avec comme vous l'avez vu le début de la relation KagaHimu ^^ Puisque le chapitre précédent était pas mal centré sur les pensées d'Aomine, je me suis cette fois un peu plus focalisée sur Himuro ;)

Si vous suiviez mon autre fiction Notre Drame Romantique, vous savez donc que cette fiction est terminée et que je vais ainsi débuté un nouveau projet qui s'intitulera Kawaii Neko, un semi-UA avec encore du AoHimu et du AkaKuro ;) On m'a aussi mise au défis d'écrire un OS en faisant un yandere!Kise en KiKuro, donc cet écrit est amené à apparaître sous peu ;)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous continuerez à me dire :3

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	6. No Overtaking

.**o0 Chapitre V : No Overtaking 0o.**

- Et un nouveau point pour moi !

Mettant les mains sur ses genoux, Tatsuya se pencha afin de reprendre son souffle. Près de lui, Kagami dribblait sur place, la respiration saccadée.

Voilà bien une heure et demie qu'ils jouent tous les deux, sur le terrain de rue près de l'appartement du rouge. Ce dernier avait depuis longtemps abandonné manteau et veste tant l'effort l'avait réchauffé. Il ne portait désormais plus qu'un pull fin à manches longues qui lui convenait davantage. Son aîné avait gardé sa veste, mais après presque aussi chaud, malgré la neige dans ses cheveux. Car bien évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il neige ce jour-là. Une partie du terrain était inaccessible car recouvert de plaques de verglas, alors les deux amis se contentaient que d'un panier recouvert d'une fine particule de neige. Le ballon était trempé à cause de ses fréquentes rencontres avec la neige, mais il en fallait plus pour indisposer les deux joueurs.

Arrêtant ses dribbles, Taiga attrapa la balle et la lança à son camarade qui la réceptionna sans aucun mal. Se mettant devant le panier, le plus grand des deux se prépara à défendre le panier. Tatsuya se mit à dribbler, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, étudiant avec attention la position de son camarade. Après tout, le brun venait de Yôsen, l'équipe la plus défensive. Aucun barrage ne lui échappait, il en connaissait les moindres faiblesses. Et présentement, la position du rouge lui laissait une immense ouverture sur la droite. Il se décida alors enfin à s'élancer, se dirigeant droit vers son ami d'enfance qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Néanmoins, au dernier moment, le plus petit pila, prit la balle à deux mains et la lança. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'atteigne trop de hauteur, il la rattrapa et la relança. L'orbe orange fila telle une météorite dans le filet, et y passa sans même effleurer l'anneau.

- Toujours aussi terrible, ce Miracle Shoot ! s'exclama Kagami en allant chercher le ballon.

Himuro esquissa un sourire fier. Terrible, c'est sûr. Puisqu'il n'en connaissait pas encore le secret, le rouge restait estomaqué face à cette technique. L'aîné n'avait vraiment pas hâte qu'il devine le pourquoi du comment : il appréciait particulièrement cette lueur à peine perceptible d'adoration dans les yeux de son ami. Celle semblable d'un petit frère qui admire la force de son grand frère. Et quand bien même Tatsuya aimait cette lueur, il la haïssait aussi. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus être son frère. Il voulait être tellement plus que cela ...

- Tu te souviens quand nous étions gosses ? soupira Tatsuya, soudainement nostalgique. On jouait des heures et des heures, même sous la neige, comme aujourd'hui.

- On rentrait complètement trempés et frigorifiés chez nous, et nos mères nous tiraient sévèrement les oreilles.

- On attrapait froid, mais même la gorge douloureuse, on arrivait à se retrouver le lendemain.

- Et quand on ne pouvait pas sortir, on piquait le téléphone fixe de chez nous pour nous appeler, en nous cachant dans le placard à balai.

- Ah, ça ne semble si proche et si loin en même temps !

Kagami baissa les yeux. Son aîné l'observa silencieusement, attendant que le rouge lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Tatsuya tu sais ...

- Oui ?

- Avec Kuroko ... On a rompu.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient rompu ? A cause de la veille ? Himuro avait pensé que Taiga lui avait demandé ce moment entre eux pour justement lui parlé de ces récents problèmes avec son petit ami. Cependant, le brun ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils aient déjà rompu ! Quelque part, leur couple devait déjà être plus ou moins bancal pour qu'ils arrivent si vite à la séparation. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il ressenti un petit pincement au cœur, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de très mal. Ravalant la bile qui lui remontait le long de la gorge, il alla tapoter l'épaule de son ami d'enfance dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, qu'il n'eu même pas le besoin de simuler.

- Bah je pense que lui comme nous savions que ça ne durerait pas, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Nous formons un bon duo sur le terrain, mais en couple ... Disons qu'il y a mieux quoi.

Himuro esquissa un petit sourire crispé. Il ne comprenait pas les tumultes de son propre cœur. Ne devrait-il pas se réjouir de cette rupture ? Après tout, il avait le champ libre désormais. Refoulant ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait, il donna une petite claque affective sur l'épaule de son camarade.

- Aller va, tu t'en remettras !

- Sûrement ... Mais dis moi, il y a un truc qui ne chiffonne ...

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu sors_ vraiment_ avec ce gars ?

Ce gars doit se reporter à Aomine, devina aisément le brun. Croisant les bras et haussant les épaules, il répondit :

- Baaah sortir c'est peut-être un peu fort. Disons que nous entretenons une relation ... Plus sexuelle qu'autre chose.

- Vous couchez ensemble ? glapit Kagami, dégoûté.

- Ouais ben t'es mignon ne le gueule pas en pleine rue ... Mais oui, nous couchons ensembles. Pour tout t'avouer, il est amoureux de Kuroko. Et le voir avec toi ... Ca ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Et ... Ca ne me plaisait pas vraiment non plus. Donc nous avons décidé de vaincre le mal par le mal, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

- Pourquoi ça ne te plaisait pas à toi ?

Tatsuya resta silencieux. Devait-il se confesser, alors que le rouge sortait à peine d'une relation ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop tôt ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertain. Cependant, son trouble apparent fit tout de suite comprendre à Taiga la réponse que l'autre hésitait à prononcer.

- Tatsuya ... souffla-t-il, troublé. Tu ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

- La neige va continuer de tomber partout sur l'archipel jusqu'à jeudi avec une moyenne de température ...

Poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme, Aomine désespéra devant les prédictions météorologiques de la semaine. Ca allait encore bien cailler, à son grand désarroi. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Ca faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'Himuro était parti, et pourtant il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Il avait soigneusement rangé toutes ses affaires, si bien qu'on pourrait presque douter de sa présence dans l'appartement du bleu.

S'enfonçant dans son canapé, le basketteur éteignit la télévision, s'isolant dans ses obscures pensées. L'idée même de savoir Tatsuya dehors avec un autre lui donnait des sueurs froides. Mais bordel, pourquoi pensait-il à cet abruti ?! Depuis le départ, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Kagami, et rien que Kagami. Il n'avait jamais vu plus loin que cet objectif, quand bien même leurs morals à tout deux étaient plus bas que terre. Et plutôt que laisser tomber et regarder ailleurs, comme l'avait fait le bleu, l'aîné c'était désespérément accroché à de fins espoirs. Et quand bien même ils avaient tout cru perdu, son objectif n'avait pas changé. Et cela, plus que l'agacer, ça blessait profondément Daiki.

La sonnette stridente le fit sursauter. De la visite ? C'était étrange, on le prévenait toujours avant de se pointer chez lui. Traînant un peu des pieds, il alla ouvrir. Quelle surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Kuroko ! Poussant un cri effrayé, Aomine recula de plusieurs pas, manquant de trébucher sur ses chaussures.

- Aomine-kun, le salua le plus petit.

- T-Tetsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu m'as envoyé un sms.

Et pour confirmer ce qu'il avançait, le turquoise lui montra le message en question. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au bleu pour comprendre qui était le véritable émetteur de ce message. Pestant intérieurement contre l'absent, il invita tout de même son ami à entrer. S'installant sur le sofa, Ni-Go sur ses genoux, l'ancien joueur fantôme regarda son ancienne lumière qui s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Connaissant bien Tetsuya, Daiki comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait ... Son regard. Il y avait une lueur de tristesse dans son regard qui interpella aussitôt le plus grand.

- Tetsu ! Ca va pas ?!

- Kagami-kun a mit fin à notre relation hier soir, confessa le plus petit en baissant les yeux, luttant contre ses larmes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? le questionna Aomine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous nous sommes disputés à cause de Ni-Go, parce que Kagami-kun a peur des chiens. Il est sorti un peu et je l'ai vu embrassé quelqu'un, je n'ai pas bien pu voir qui. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai fui. Plus tard, il m'a appelé, et m'a annoncé qu'il voulait qu'on arrête là.

Aomine serra les poings. Lui, il savait qui Kagami avait embrassé. Il savait même qu'ils étaient ensembles en ce moment, sans aucune pensée pour les deux autres laissés derrière. Il remarqua alors que les épaules du turquoise tremblaient. Il pleurait. Il en fallait beaucoup pour faire pleurer Kuroko, lui qui était si réservé et qui gardait ses sentiments sous clé. Là, devant son ancienne lumière, il n'hésitait pas à mettre ses sentiments au grand jour, tel un magicien qui dévoilerait tous ses tours. Ne supportant pas cette vision, le bleu s'installa à côté de son ancienne ombre, prit doucement mais rudement son visage dans ses mains, et l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis se montra plus téméraire en le sentant lui répondre, allant caresser délicatement sa langue. Le goût salé des larmes se mêlait à celui délicat et mentholé de la salive du turquoise, donnant de grands frissons dans le dos du bronzé. Comme s'il devinait la situation, Ni-Go sauta des genoux de Kuroko pour se coucher sous la table basse, permettant à Aomine de rapprocher son ancienne ombre de lui, se délectant de la présence de son petit corps chaud contre lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent après un long baiser salé, Tetsuya regardait son camarade avec de l'incompréhension mêlée à un certain plaisir. L'autre se pencha de nouveau sur son ami, l'embrassant sur la tempe, espérant que le message soit plus clair désormais. Le cœur du plus petit fit alors un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'était toujours douté des sentiments de sa lumière à son égard, mais une fois face au fait accompli, c'était beaucoup plus dur à avaler.

- M-mais Aomine-kun ... Tu ne sors pas avec Himuro-san ?

Le plus grand resta interdit. Que lui répondre ? Lui déballer l'histoire de a à z, au risque qu'il le tienne pour responsable de sa séparation avec Kagami – quand bien même il n'y était pour rien ?

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça ... hasarda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

- Aomine-kun, qu'êtes-vous alors ?

Le bleu baissa la tête.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à son camarade ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Frottant ses bras dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer un tant soit peu, Tatsuya poussa du pied la porte de l'entrée de l'appartement de Daiki. La concierge le salua et le pressa d'aller se réchauffer avant qu'il n'attrape la mort. Grelottant, le brun grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte de son ami avant d'entrée. Il était seul, assit sur le sofa, à regarder un programme télévisé qui ne semblait vraiment pas passionnant.

Se débarrassant de son manteau et de son écharpe maculés de flocon, il les secoua sur le seuil, préférant passer la serpillère plutôt que tremper les autres vêtements de la penderie. Alors qu'il partait à la recherche d'une serviette pour essuyer le sol, il lança :

- Alors, ça c'est bien passé avec Kuroko ?

Puisqu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il lança un regard en direction de son cadet. L'air sombre sur le visage de ce dernier n'augurant rien de bon, Himuro fronça les sourcils. Ca sentait le roussi ...

- Il est bien venu ?

- Ouais.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ? Ca t'intéresse ?

- B-bah oui, je voulais savoir si-...

- Si tu pouvais batifoler avec ton copain en toute sécurité ? Ouais, tu peux.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- C'est quoi le tien plutôt ? Envoyer un sms à Tetsu à ma place pour qu'il vienne ... Tu voulais éviter qu'il dérange ton petit tête à tête avec Kagami hein ?

- Mais quelle mouche t'as piqué ?! Je ne voulais pas que tu rates cette chance !

- Et si j'en voulais pas, de cette chance ?

Tatsuya écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez Daiki ?! Perdait-il complètement la boule ou se moquait-il royalement de sa tronche ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, fit le brun en simulant un petit rire nerveux. Ca fait des mois que nous attendons que ça : le moment où la balance pencherait de notre côté ...

- Non, ça fait des mois que _tu_ n'attends que ça. J'avais perdu espoir depuis longtemps.

- Tu n'étais pas content de ton après-midi avec Kuroko ?

- On ne parle pas de lui là, alors lâche moi la grappe avec ça. Tout c'que tu voulais, c'est être sûr qu'il ne débarque pas à _ton rendez-vous_. Tu sais ce que tu es ? Un putain de salaud qui s'amuse avec les gens.

Le brun vit rouge. Là, c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il ne savait pas ce qui était passé par la tête d'Aomine, et il ne tenait pas plus que ça à le savoir.

- Ah ouais ? A ce que je sache, c'est toi qui voulais qu'on se fasse passer pour un couple, non ? En fait, dès le départ, tu cherchais une excuse pour mettre le petit Jésus dans la crèche. T'es qu'un putain de gros obsédé.

- En tout cas, tu as apprécié quand le putain de gros obsédé te faisait l'amour.

Serrant les dents, luttant contre la rage qui le galvanisait, le joueur de Yôsen prit sur lui pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la tronche. Il le cherchait, n'est-ce pas ? Il le faisait exprès, de le faire rager. Car il savait que la moindre braise mettrait feu à la forêt.

- Chais pas ce qui t'a mit dans cet état, mais sérieux, ça te réussi pas, grogna le brun.

- J'en ai juste marre de côtoyer un salopard.

Jetant violemment la serviette au sol, Tatsuya rejoignit la chambre à grandes enjambées et attrapa ses affaires à la volée, les fourrant dans son sac en refoulant sa colère. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus ici. Une fois son sac fin, il jeta un dernier regard plein de haine à Aomine et claqua violemment la porte.

Courant presque dans les marches au risque de se rompre le cou, le joueur de Yôsen se hâta de rejoindre l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée et la pluie avait remplacé la neige. Elle trempa le brun en un rien de temps, qui pesta en réalisant qu'il avait oublié son manteau dans la penderie du bleu. Tant pis, il n'avait aucune envi d'y retourner. Sac sur l'épaule, il se mit à arpenter les rues, ne sachant où aller. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser son billet pour retourner à Akita avant trois jours, et il n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent pour se payer un autre billet. Il pouvait se payer un hôtel mais, bizarrement, il ne ressentait pas l'envi de se payer un toit pour la nuit. Se laissant tomber sur un banc détrempé du parc, il tenta de comprendre tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Aomine avait-il réagit de la sorte ? N'était-il pas content de voir leur acharnement porter ses fruits ? Et c'était quoi, ce regard empli de tristesse qu'il lui avait jeté avant qu'il ne claque la porte de l'appartement ? Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, Tatsuya tenta d'apaiser le flot de questions qui le submergeait. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait froid, faim, et ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Tatsuya ... souffla-t-il, troublé. Tu ...

Un horrible coup de tonnerre stoppa net Kagami dans sa phrase. Une pluie drue se mit alors à tomber, trempant aussitôt les deux amis d'enfance.

- Quoi ? lui lança Tatsuya.

- R-rien ! On ferait mieux de rentrer avant d'attraper la mort !

- Ouais, t'as raison ... On se revoit un de ces quatre !

- A plus !

Après un dernier signe de main, le brun ramassa ses affaires abritées sous l'abribus, les revêtis et s'en alla, courant sous la pluie glacée. Taiga resta quelques secondes immobiles avant de se rhabiller et filer vers son appartement. Le vieux concierge s'inquiéta en le voyant rentrer tremper comme une souche, si bien qu'il insista pour qu'il prenne un chocolat chaud avant de monter. C'est donc après avoir partagé la boisson avec le concierge que le rouge put enfin se laisser tomber sur son sofa, vanné. Ses vêtements trempés lui collait à la peau et lui donnait des frissons, si bien qu'il se résolu à se lever afin d'aller se réchauffer sous une bonne douche. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse et semblait peu encline à s'arrêter. La neige fondait, tuant le paysage blanc au profit d'un ciel grisâtre.

Après avoir avalé un bon repas préparé par ses bons soins, Kagami put enfin goûter à la chaleur de son lit, s'endormant comme une masse. Son après-midi avec son ami d'enfance lui avait fait un bien fou ! Ressasser ainsi le bon temps, plaisanter avec son ami, discuter des sujets qui les avait toujours passionnés, c'était réellement quelque chose qu'il appréciait.

Taiga aurait dormi jusqu'à onze heure du matin si la sonnette n'avait pas retentie à six heure et demi. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir, le rouge s'en alla ouvrir la porte, s'attendant à tomber sur la femme du concierge venue lui apporter des médicaments au cas où il serait tombé malade. Grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Tatsuya, trempé jusqu'aux os, son sac sur l'épaule.

- Tatsuya ! Pourquoi es-tu trempé ? D'où viens-tu comme ça ? Dépêche de rentrer !

Etrangement silencieux, le brun s'exécuta et laissa son ami d'enfance le débarrasser de son sac, tout aussi trempé.

- Enlève tes fringues, je doute que celles que tu as dans ton sac soient sèches ... Je vais te trouver des trucs à moi. Va dans la salle de bain, première porte à gauche.

Le rouge laissa là son invité et rejoignit sa chambre, fouillant dans ses placards à la recherche de vêtement susceptibles d'aller à Tatsuya. Il tomba rapidement sur un jogging, un pull et une veste qui conviendraient à l'usage dont il comptait en faire. Cependant, quand il passa par le salon afin de rejoindre la salle de bain, il remarqua que le brun était toujours dans l'entrée, trempé et immobile.

- Tatsuya, ca ne va pas ? Aller enlève ça tu vas tomber malade ... Réponds moi bon sang ! Hé ho !

Il passa ses mains sous les yeux de son aîné qui resta de marbre, complètement amorphe. Grognant contre l'attitude de son ami d'enfance, Taiga déposa les affaires qu'il avait dégotées sur une petite commode et s'entreprit lui-même de baisser la fermeture éclair de la veste de son ami. Il lui retira lentement, puis lui ôta son t-shirt, quelque peu troublé parce qu'il se passait. Aux Etats-Unis, il avait par de nombreuses fois admiré le corps de celui qu'il voyait contre son frère, parfaitement taillé par le sport. Autrefois, le voir torse nu ne l'avait aucunement dérangé. Désormais cependant, il était troublé et mal à l'aise. Ravalant la bile qui lui remontait le long de la gorge, le rouge laissa ses doigts glissés sur le torse du brun, traçant ses muscles avec délicatesse. Frissonnant sous cette caresse, Himuro leva enfin les yeux vers son ami, qui frémit sous l'intensité de ce regard onyx.

- Taiga ...

La voix enrouée du plus petit fit rater un battement au cœur de Kagami. A cet instant, là, sur le seuil de son appartement, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son ami était désirable ...

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Ravalant difficilement sa salive, il laissa ses mains glissées le long des côtes de Tatsuya, le sentant frissonner sous ses doigts. Et alors, comme s'il répondait à un appel désespéré, il fondit sur les lèvres du brun, qui couina avant de répondre, allant tout de suite à la rencontre de la langue visiteuse. Plaquant assez violemment le plus petit contre le mur, Taiga batailla avec le bouton du jean de l'autre, grognant par l'humidité qui l'agaçait. Quand il fini par le défaire, il se hâta de dépouiller son ami de son jean pour le jeter plus loin, sentant son corps s'embraser à fur et à mesure. Plus passif, encore frigorifié, Tatsuya assistait au déshabillage du rouge avec une certaine excitation mêlée à une pincée de crainte. Il avait comme l'impression de faire une énorme erreur, quand bien même tout son corps lui hurlait de continuer.

Les lèvres de son ami d'enfance dans sa nuque dissipèrent ses sombres pensées, d'autant plus que le rouge s'était mit à caresser son aine, se rapprochant dangereusement de son membre. Quand il commença à le caresser, le shooting guard poussa un léger gémissement et s'appuya davantage contre le mur, sa respiration commençant à s'essouffler. Quand Taiga présenta trois doigts à son ami, ce dernier comprit tout de suite le message et les prit en bouche, se mettant à les sucer avec application. Pendant ce temps, de sa main libre, le rouge s'était mit à masturber leurs sexes coller en cadence, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à son ami. Quand Kagami jugea ses doigts assez humides, il en glissa un premier en Himuro, qui serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Le second se rajouta bien vite et le rouge débuta des mouvements de ciseaux, allant visiter la bouche de son camarade comme s'il souhaitait recueillir ses gémissements. Lorsque Taiga glissa le troisième et dernier doigt, son ami d'enfance laissa échapper une petite plainte qui fut rapidement étouffée par un baiser sauvage et humide, aucun des deux amis ne voulant laisser l'autre dominer. Puis, sans qu'Himuro ne s'y attende, le rouge retira ses doigts et l'agrippa par les cuisses, le surélevant avant de s'enfoncer lentement en lui, lui arrachant un râle de douleur ainsi que quelques larmes. Son ami était tellement dur et chaud que c'était plus douloureux qu'à l'accoutumé. Quand le rouge fut entièrement entré, il commença à bouger doucement, laissant le brun s'habituer à cette présence étrangère en lui. Au fur et à mesure, les coups de rein se firent de plus en plus puissants et précis, surtout quand la zone de plaisir du shooting guard fut repérée. S'accrochant aux épaules du rouge, Tatsuya bougeait les hanches en cadence pour davantage de sensation, gémissant de plaisir sous les baisers torrides que l'autre laissant dans sa nuque. Ce dernier se permit même de laisser un suçon sur le cou de son camarade, indisposant celui-ci. Néanmoins, Himuro ne put s'en formaliser, parce que les balancements de hanches de Kagami devenaient de plus en plus saccadés. Un violent coup dans la prostate du brun amena ce dernier à l'orgasme, le faisant se cambrer alors qu'il se libérait entre leurs deux torses. Il ne fallut que trois autres coups de la part du rouge pour qu'il vienne également, explosant en son ami d'enfance qui, complètement vidé de ses forces, relâcha tous les muscles. Encore sous le choc de la jouissance, Kagami se retira et s'installa à côté de Tatsuya, reprenant tout aussi difficilement sa respiration. Il lui jeta un regard en coin, admirant une nouvelle fois son corps svelte constellé de perle de sueur. Dans un geste un peu brusque malgré sa volonté affective, l'Ace de Seirin colla celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-frère contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse.

De son côté, le regard dans le vide, Tatsuya se sentait étrangement vide. Ne devait-il pas se réjouir d'avoir atteint ce stade avec Kagami ? Pourquoi cette mélancolie au fin fond de lui-même alors qu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble ? Taiga était un très bon amant, là n'était pas le problème, mais le brun avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur ... Pire, d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Et pourquoi, après avoir coucher avec Kagami, pensait-il encore à Aomine ... ?

* * *

Ayant finalement prit le temps de relire ce chapitre, j'ai corrigé une grosse faute et quelques petites, celles qui restent sont donc minimes et ne gênent en rien la compréhension du chapitre, sinon je les aurait vu xP S'il en reste, pardonnez moi !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! ;) Nous nous rapprochons peu à peu de la fin, je dirais qu'il doit rester deux chapitres tout au plus, ainsi que l'épilogue. Cependant, mon rythme va sûrement ralentir puisque le bac se rapproche et je ne peux plus accorder mon temps libre qu'à l'écriture, malheureusement ^^ Néanmoins je pendrais toujours le temps de vous poster des écrits ! ;)

Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres écrits, j'ai débuté une nouvelle fiction, intitulée Kawaii Neko, qui tourne encore autour du couple AoHimu, dont je remplis le pairing en espérant - peut-être - voir quelqu'un d'autre adopter ce couple bien que plutôt improbable :P Même si je préfère le AoKi & le MuraMuro, j'ai adopté le AoHimu à cause d'une certaine personne qui m'a demandé cette fiction à corps et à cris ... Donc voilà ! Bon, je raconte un peu ma vie donc je m'arrête là ! xP

Merci à **NIZUMA**, **MadLu-chan**, **Akira**, **zoemitzuko**, **nistley**, **Portgas D. Hikaru** pour leurs reviews & leurs encouragements, et merci également à tout ceux qui me suivent sans forcément me laisser de reviews ! (coeur)

Kisu ! Moona-sama


End file.
